The Pull
by DragonkynNatKiasu
Summary: The Pull can only be described as a mystery - the force that makes a dragon choose a human child to raise as his or her own. The Pull affects all dragons, even the ones thought of as cold and emotionless - like Metalicana or Acnologia. The Pull is also known as 'The Red String of Fate', in that it is what binds two soulmates. Now, meet Lucina Decadere - a.k.a. Lucy.
1. Chapter 1: In Which a Baby is Named

**The Pull, Chapter 1: In Which A Baby is Named**

_**The Pull can only be described as a mystery - the force that makes a dragon choose a human child to raise as his or her own. The Pull affects all dragons, even the ones thought of as cold and emotionless - like Metalicana or Acnologia. The Pull is also known as 'The Red String of Fate', in that it is what binds two soulmates. Now, meet Lucina Decadere - a.k.a. Lucy.**_

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Jude Heartfilia could be seen as an all-around good man.

Sure, he had his faults - _who didn't?_ \- but his good points outweighed the bad. One could ask anyone who had met him, or simply mention his name within earshot of the people whose town his estate was situated, and they would _(figuratively)_ sing his praises. He was kind and caring, which, when added to his extreme wealth, led him to donate large amounts of money to orphanages. He was also the perfect husband to his charming, beautiful and equally kind wife, Layla, who was thought of by many to be akin to an angel. They were the picture-perfect couple that was adored Fiore-wide, so why wouldn't everyone celebrate when a rosy-cheeked Layla announced her pregnancy?

After all, any offspring of perfection would be perfect too, right? They were right, and yet, at the same time, so deliciously _wrong_.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

"Mr. Heartfilia?" The nurse's voice rang loud and clear in the almost empty hallway. Said man practically _leapt _off his seat as he rushed into the ward. After nine _long_ months, he would finally get to meet his daughter, his Layla's daughter. He felt a rush of love for his wife. So when a small bundle wrapped in a pink cloth was passed to him as he was gently but firmly pushed back, he couldn't understand - couldn't accept the doctor's words, "Your wife has passed away, Mr. Heartfilia. She... her body couldn't make it through the childbirth. Luckily, though, your daughter has truly been blessed, as she is perfectly healthy."

One look over the doctor's shoulder at his wife shook him into reality - Layla was dead. Even in death, she was beautiful, her pale skin glistening with perspiration and her hair of spun gold surrounding her like a wreath of sunlight. Layla, his beloved, beautiful Layla… His Layla was dead because of this child in his arms. Red-hot anger flowed like lava in his veins. He turned and ran out of the hospital, ignoring the loud exclamations of shock from the doctor. He entered his limo quickly, and barked out a harsh order to the chauffeur, and off the limo went, speeding towards the Heartfilia estate. No, no, not quite.

Towards the forest behind it.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

He sat on the ground in the clearing he found. His breathing had slowed as he calmed don, and he was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, what he was about to was horribly, horribly wrong. This was a life he was about to leave for dead. A baby that resulted from his and Layla's love. _Could he __**really **__spit on the memory of his angel by essentially killing the last physical remnant of her?_ For the first time, he looked at his child.

And he cried out in sheer horror and grief.

She - no, _it _looked like Layla. The _**same**_golden hair, save that the baby only had the slightest wisp atop her head, the _**same **_chocolate brown eyes with the _**same **_shine, the _**same**_glint of intelligence and warmth. Everything was the _**same**_! He felt his blood come to a boil once again, and any thoughts of mercy for this _thing _were dashed to bits.

This little _murderer _did _**not **_deserve to look like Layla! Layla was an angel! And this thing was nothing more than a mere life-taking demon. How _dare _it! How dare this _piece of __**shit **_even attempt to lay claim to Layla in any way!

Jude Heartfilia practically dropped the bundle of murderer on the ground, none too gently for that matter, and then stood up.

He walked to the Heartfilia estate, and the baby was left behind.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Acnologia relished in the sensation of flying, of feeling the wind slide across his pitch-black and blue scales, the freedom that the wide open sky brought. Often Mag'la, his personal guard and friend, joked that he was practically a sky dragon, with how much he loved flying. Acnologia scoffed at the thought.

And yet, despite his outward appearance of _-dare I say it?-_ **bliss**, inwardly, the Decadere anything but. His mind swirled in endless circles, pondering the matter at hand, but never going anywhere.

Igneel of the Flame, hot-headed and idiotic; Metalicana of the Iron, gruff and competitive; Everfrost of the Ice, playful and carefree; Anahita of the Water, kind and mellow - even Iroquois of the Earth, whose stoicism and apathy was well-known - all of these dragon leaders had taken in a human child! Acnologia could barely fathom the thought. Humans were horrible creatures who lived for battle, murdering their own for sport, heartless and unkind. Acnologia would know better than them- he himself had once been a human, long ago, and had experienced it firsthand.

The dragon leaders that actually seemed to have sense were Celestia of the Stars, Selene of the Moon, Sol of the Sun, Skiadrum of the Shadow, Weisslogia of the Light, Plague of the Sick, Belladonna of the Poison, Storm of the Lightning, Grandine of the Sky, Arianna of the Holy, Equilibrium of Judgement, and himself, Acnologia of the Void.

Yes, those who hadn't adopted a human child were the majority of the Council of Dragons, being twelve of the seventeen dragon leaders, but still. None of the dragon leaders should associate with those humans, and that was without mentioned the many other dragons that took in human children.

Acnologia was flying over a forest now, and then he felt it. It was indescribable, tugging at the few, tattered remains of his heartstrings, compelling him to descend into the forest below, like a moth drawn to flame. The force known only as _The Pull_ \- Igneel had described it to him a year ago, when he adopted his kid, when Acnologia had asked him in bafflement just why he would do such a thing. After an inner debate, he decided to follow the the Pull on a whim, telling himself he'd just see whom it drawn him to out of curiosity, then he'd kill them to rid himself of the troublesome urge. As he descended, he morphed into his partially-human form, having a generally humanoid appearance save for his wings, tail, claws, the four plates that extended from his head, and a few, random spatterings of scales on his human skin. While freefalling from the heavens, he would occasionally use his wings to ride the winds, guiding himself to where the Pull wanted him.

The Pull had brought him to a clearing, where a small bundle wrapped in pink cloth lay, emitting soft whimpers pathetically. He rolled his eyes at it's display of weakness, then picked it up, and saw the child that he had been led to.

She seemed newly born, with a tuft of gold hair, chocolate eyes and pale skin, so _different_ from his human form's long, rather spiky silvery-white hair, eyes the same shade of blue as his scales' accents, and tan skin. The infant, whom he noticed also seemed to have a few scrapes, seemed to stare right back at him, matching his gaze, before giggling softly, her small, pudgy face splitting into a large happy grin. She reached out a hand, then roughly tugged one of the locks of hair framing his face, eliciting a growl from him which she was in no way fazed by. _I could smite this child right now,_ Acnologia mused. _Just throw her against a tree and splatter her everywhere, or just leave her here to die slowly. _

And yet, despite his dark thoughts, he gently tugged his hair out of the infant's grip, and when she instead caught his finger and began suckling it, he didn't pull away. He just- _stood there_, looking at the small, _innocent _life he cradled in his arms. Despite his hatred for humans, he felt his heart warm, and a smile - not one of malice, madness or bloodlust, but a gentle, and _-dare he say it?-_ loving smile tugged on his lips against his will. He **hated **the fact that he loved that warm feeling, that he, despite every circumstance that should make him hate this child in his arms, **loved** this infant in his arms.

It felt strange - to care for a living being other than himself and the many residents of the Void that he ruled over, and the child was an awkward weight on his arms. But it felt _right_. And now, Acnologia understood why all those dragons had taken in the children that they did.

A thought came into his mind - a name. The child needed a name. Everfrost's daughter was Yuki Everlast, Iroquois' son was Drake Forrest, Igneel's son was Natsu Dragneel, Metalicana's son was Gajeel Redfox, and Anahita's son was Reiner von Brandt.

Lucina was the first name that came to mind. It was certainly regal enough for the daughter of the King of the Void Dragons. A surname... Decadere - another name for Void dragons were Decaderes. "Lucina Decadere," he murmured, and the name rolled off his tongue beautifully, perfectly, and it had a nice ring to it. As if in agreement, the baby gurgled happily. Acnologia decided.

He took flight, bringing newly christened Lucina with him to the Realm of Dragons.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Emerging from the rift he created, he landed in a plain, and as he got to his feet he felt the rift to the human realm close behind him.

He sensed people coming his way, and sure enough, a trio of dragons in their humanoid forms were soon before him.

The first was a rather well-endowed woman, wearing a dress identical to the clear night sky, with seemingly entire galaxies captured within the fabric, the dress' hem brushing against the floor and swishing about her feet with every step she took. Said dress was basically her scales when she was a dragon - true to her element, Celestia's dress and scales both bore the constellations and stars as though looking at a starry night. Her feet were protected by dainty, gold ballet slippers that matched the stars woven into her dress. She also donned a long gold hooded cloak that dragged against the floor, with the hood pulled down to cover her eyes, which Acnologia knew were a greenish-white; a symbol of her power, as stars of such a colour were the largest and most hot, which contrasted greatly with her dark grey skin, and long, flowing jet-black hair.

The second woman wore a strapless, bikini-like black top that dipped low, revealing her decolletage, choosing to cover her shoulders with a long swathe of translucent, softly glowing silver cloth, seemingly woven with solidified moonlight. Her silver locks curled just the slightest bit and ended at the middle of her back. Hanging low on her hips were loose, poofy silver pants, and where they ended at her ankles, secured by elastic bands that hugged her ankles, anklets with charms of crescent moons jingled with the slightest movement. She had tied a length of translucent black cloth at her hips, and each end was attached to a bangle worn on her wrist that was identical to her anklets. She was bare-foot. Selene was a sight to behold, like an exotic dancer.

Her brother, and the only male in the trio, was practically her polar opposite.

He was completely bare-chested, proudly displaying his muscles, save for a single, gold sun pendant that hung from a chain around his neck. His molten-gold eyes sparkled with mischief and warmth, and his equally gold locks that flowed like rays of sunlight to his feet was silky and tied in a loose ponytail with a single, red ribbon. He'd coiled a swathe of cloth that slowly blended from fire-red to a soft, sunset orange around his lower body, the ends wrapping around his legs as make-shift pants all the way to his ankles, where they were connected to anklets with sun charms on them. Similar armlets were displayed on his forearms, and in his hands was a spear with a long red shaft and a gold blade with a red jewel in the middle. The blade was sun-shaped. Sol was as exotic and self-confident as ever, practically radiating heat.

"So, Ac-no-lo-gi-ahhh, what's that, my friend?" Sol leaned on his spear, his orange wings unfolded and flapping slightly. His voice was smooth as silk, and teasingly sarcastic. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me, genius?" Acnologia replied coolly, brushing past the trio, his voice coated in triple layers of sarcasm and topped with a bored tone. "...I never thought I'd see the day you touched a human without intention of killing them. What happened to _**'I hate all humans they should all die graawr'**_ Acnologia? Are you an imposter?!" Sol jokingly got into a battle stance, poking Acnologia's side with his spear.

"... May I see her?" Celestia's voice was soft, and clear as a mountain stream. Acnologia hesitated, then gently handed Lucina to the Star dragon, who examined her, then murmured, "She has the feel of Celestial Spirit magic on her. Perhaps one of her parents was a Celestial Spirit mage..." She stopped her appraisal of Lucina, locking eyes with him, gaze questioning, and he merely stated, "I found her in a forest clearing. No parents anywhere nearby. She was likely abandoned." The Star dragon's eyes widened, and she gasped, before looking back to the now-awake Lucina, murmuring apologies for the atrocity she didn't commit.

"Let me see the babe as well, Lestie. Don't hog her to yourself!" Selene said, sounding irritated. Celestia gently passed the small bundle to her. Selene, too, examined the baby girl, who was curiously staring back. "She'd look good with your hair and eyes. Hopefully not as much grouch and gloom, though. We have enough of that from you," she finally said, concluding, "She is extremely cute… and pudgy. But still cute."

"What's her name?" Sol, apparently forgotten, drawled. He gently pried the girl from Selene's hands to take a look at her. "Lucina Decadere," Acnologia answered.

"Well then, Lucy-chan," Sol said with a grin, "You'll definitely grow up to be a looker! For the first time in forever, stupid Selly was right! You're so cute I could just gobble you up!" He guffawed as Selene and Acnologia growled, for different reasons. "Woah, Mama Bear, easy there. I was joking about the 'eating-her' part."

Acnologia still took Lucina from him. Sol's jab at Selene would likely result in another quarrel between the siblings, and Acnologia would not risk Lucina getting harmed in the process. Already, the fraternal twins were glaring at one another, eyebrows twitching and vein throbbing in their foreheads.

"So, where are you going now?" Celestia questioned. "The Void," was his curt answer. The Void was home to all Void Dragons, and naturally, home to Acnologia - and soon, home to Lucina. Celestia and Selene nodded, while Sol broke away from his glaring contest to whine, grumbling about 'taking away cute Lucy-chan'. They transformed to their original dragon forms and took flight.

Acnologia held out a clawed hand, then viciously ripped the reality itself. A Gateway to the Void now open, he stepped inside. It closed behind him.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Mag'la sensed it as soon as Acnologia returned to the Void. He also felt a human presence with him, and felt his curiosity get aroused. Thanking the Void Mother for his King's safe return, as he always did whenever Acnologia returned from his flights, Mag'la went to his King, and his friend.

"King Acnologia," he said in an exaggerated tone as soon as he found him right outside Ynuungaap, mockingly bowing low and he _knew _his friend was rolling his eyes. The Void Dragon and Guard of the Royal waited.

"...Announce to the rest of our kind," his King began, "Tell them we have a Princess." Mag'la could have shouted in delight, but instead raised his head, questioning, "...Why a human?" Mag'la had nothing against humans, but he was extremely aware of his friend's hatred for mankind. Mag'la knew better than to believe his hatred was gone, having known Acnologia long enough to know how deep-seated his resentment was.

"That idiot Igneel had not been lying when he said the Pull was… hard to resist," the Void dragon admitted, continuing, "I will bring Lucina to the Core of the Void. The Void Mother will want to know my daughter. She will bind us through the Blood and Soul Bond, so that none can say she isn't a true heir to my throne, and a daughter of the Void Mother."

A brief pause, then, "Your child… returned to the Void Mother, correct?" A nod, then Mag'la murmured, "My mate is still recovering from our first hatchling's passing." "Hn," Acnologia said, "Pity. I wouldn't have minded appointing him as Lucina's Royal Guard." Mag'la couldn't help but feel honoured, for his now-passed child to have been his close friend's first consideration for such a meritable position. Mag'la watched as Acnologia took to the currents of the Void to make his way to the Core, then Mag'la, too, took to the air, flying over the capitol and announcing to all its residents the good news.

"All hail! Our new Princess of the Void, King Acnologia's daughter; Lucina!" The Void's residents took up the cry, their words reverberating in the Void.

"All hail Princess Lucina! All hail!" Already, some fo the more zealous dragons were preparing for a festival.

Soon, the Festival of Royals would begin to welcome the new Princess.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Acnologia stood next to the Void Mother, the very core of the Void itself. She had a name, of course, other than Void Mother _-that was just a title, she claimed- _and it was Seraphimaria, though she insisted Acnologia _**call her Sera or, at the very least, Seraphim or Maria or just Aria or something that's not her entire name what had Equilibrium-chan been thinking did he always have a horrible skill at naming others?**_ She spoke in his mind, 'Aah, a new child for me? You're too kind, Gia-kun... SHE IS SO CUTE~~' She ended in a _(rather loud)_ coo. _(read: fangirl-ish squeal)_

"I wish to do the Blood and Soul Bond with her, Void Mother." As usual, when speaking with the Void Mother, he was brief and full of respect. Despite her rather... informal and _-dare he say it?-_ _**childish**_attitude.

'Your souls are already bonded by the Pull,' she said with a slight pout at his formality, 'Now, to make her a true Void Dragon, we merely need to do a Blood Bond.' The second she said this, Acnologia was already piercing the fingers on both his hands with his claws, then gently pricked Lucina's, who whimpered slightly. He quickly covered her cuts with his own, then felt as his blood mixed with hers, turning her cells into that of a dragon.

Once the process was done, he hastily pulled away, gently licking Lucina's cuts clean before doing the same for his own. He examined her, and saw that her hair had gone from gold to a shade of black that was dark as pitch, save for a few strands that seemed to match his own, oddly. Her eyes were completely different from his own; the white of her eyes were, conversely, black, and her irises were deep purple, two bright magenta circles, one within the other, taking the place of her pupils. Her rounded ears had become pointed at the end, and her previously normal human nails had become claws. There was a slight bulge at her back and above her butt where a pair of wings and a tail had grown. Though she didn't have teeth yet, he was sure that they would be sharper and a bit longer than that of a human.

When Lucina nuzzled into his chest, she automatically inhaled deeply, memorizing her father's scent, and a soft rumble came from her chest as she thrummed in delight, as a dragon hatchling would. He smiled. 'Aah... The love if a father... How cute! Heheheh...' Seraphimaria's voice echoed through his mind, and evidently Lucina's as well when she looked for the voice's speaker.

'Hmmm? Aah, Acnologia, seems that some people are here to see dear Lucy~' Already? Very well. Excusing himself, Acnologia exited the Void to where his visitors waited.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

**Aaaaaand that's that for now! Who wants to see Lu-chan, I wonder~~~ 3**

**Also, a warning in advance - I'm still in school, so I can't update as much as I'd like to.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading and please review for a fatherly Acnologia! :3**

_**EDIT: 2 October 2014**_

**So. I removed Drakath 'cause I kinda sorta can'tfithimintotheplotatall. *ahem* Also, Sera! Seraphim! Maria! Aria! Seraphimaria! How do you want me to call her outside of dialogue? Please tell me! *hearts***

**Thank you to all who have followed, favourited and reviewed! Here's a caramel choco-latte! Yum yum!**

**NOW REVIEW OR I'MMA KILL YOU WITH SUGAR MUAHAHAHAHA**

_**EDIT: 1 December 2015**_

'**Sup guys! I edited the chapter so it would fit more with Acnologia's canon appearance for his human form, and added in Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Anahita and Storm. I cannot believe I am stupid enough to forget two canon characters. Please murder me as you please. Actually, please don't.**

**Thanks for all the support thus far, guys! *muax***

**Review for uninspired names! (Storm the Storm dragon… *cries*)**

**-D. NatKiasu**


	2. Chapter 2: In Which We Meet the Dragons

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Dragons**

_**The Pull can only be described as a mystery - the force that makes a dragon choose a human child to raise as his or her own. The Pull affects all dragons, even the ones thought of as cold and emotionless - like Metalicana or Acnologia. The Pull is also known as 'The Red String of Fate', in that it is what binds two soulmates. Now, meet Lucina Decadere - a.k.a. Lucy.**_

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Acnologia sighed as he rode the currents of the Deep Void to the part of the Void closer to the surface, where it would use up less energy to rip a Rift. He'd expected Sol, Celestia and Selene to want to see Lucina again, but this soon? His suspicions were roused, so as soon as he breached the boundaries of the Deep Void, he wasted no time in creating a Rift.

Once he was in the plains of the Realm of Dragons, the scents that wafted to his nose told all. One was the scent of smoke and ashes, _(a scent he despised so __**fucking **__much)_ and another smelt like iron_ (which in turn reminded him of the iron-like scent of blood - now __**that **__was a scent he __**very much liked**__)_, and each of the rest of the scents informed him of one thing.

_The Council of Dragons had gathered._

The Council members were basically the rulers of each elemental species of dragon - and thus included himself and, in future, Lucina, when she ruled the Void. Igneel of the Flame, Everfrost of the Ice, Grandine of the Sky, Iroquois of the Earth, Metalicana of the Iron, Plague of the Sick, Belladonna of the Poison, Weisslogia of the Light, Skiadrum of the Shadow, Anahita of the Water, Arianna of the Holy, Equilibrium of Judgement, and himself, Acnologia of the Void.

There was Storm of the Lightning, but he only ever attended sessions he considered important. Technically, the Lightning dragons didn't have an appointed leader, they all simply allowed Storm to take charge due to his strength. The Lightning dragons were solitary creatures and hardly interacted with others outside of family, anyway. They wouldn't have gone through the trouble of all meeting up to officially crown Storm.

But alongside these scents were those of humans - those who had human children had, evidently, brought them along. Acnologia's frown deepened.

He arrived at the wide open plain where Lucina had met Celestia, Sol and Selene.

The rest of the council was already there. _(Albeit in human form.)_

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Igneel's human form was tall for human standards, but so was Metalicana's, Storm's and Iroquois'. The irate fire dragon wore an ash-gray, v-necked muscle shirt, over which was a long, sleeveless flame-red coat with yellow and orange flames licking the end of the coat, which brushed against the floor. His bare arms had swirling red tattoos of flames decorating his tanned skin, shouting to all who understood their meaning that he was royalty. He wore baggy gray pants that were tucked into black combat boots with multiple buckles that completed his look. His hair was salmon-pink and tipped with dark-red, slicked back and ending right at the nape of his neck, and his eyes were as burning coals.

Grandine had straight, deep blue locks that brushed against her shoulders, always gently swaying in the light breeze that always accompanied her. Yellow and aqua beads were woven into locks of her hair and simple gold earrings dangled from her ears. She donned a sky-blue, sleeveless sundress that ended at her knees and had white feathers rimming the end of the dress. More white feathers were attached to armlets on both her arms, and on her wrists jangled simple wire bracelets with aqua, white and yellow beads on them. Her feet were protected by light yellow sandals and a gold amulet of a bird in flight was hung from her neck. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green.

Metalicana's hair was a shock of pitch-black, gravity-defying spikes that went down to the small of his back. He wore a plain, sleeveless black shirt and black pants that were tucked into metal combat boots. A metal chain acted as a belt and his arms were covered by segmented pieces of armor designed to look like his scales when in dragon form. His face was riddled was piercings, along his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, snake bite piercings, and a piercing on his tongue. His ears, conversely, were rather sparse of metal, with only a single, black skull stud displayed on his right ear. His dark, blood red eyes gleamed with what Acnologia knew to be intelligence, for the iron dragon was an excellent tactician, as Acnologia had experienced. Working with the genius-level metal dragon had been one of very few delights during the Great Dragon War.

Plague's aqua coloured eyes surveyed the scene with what _looked _like apathy, but Acnologia knew that the unhealthy-looking dragon was anything but. His light grey skin, sunken eyes and cheeks, and bony limbs gave a sense of malnutrition. A long-sleeved yellow-green shirt hung loosely on his thin, lanky frame and long, dull yellow pants covered his legs. A white sash hung on his hips and white slippers were on his feet. Green beads were woven into his long, unkempt grey hair. Considering his ill appearance, Acnologia considered it ironic that the disease dragon was one of the greatest healers he knew of, matching if not surpassing Grandine in the aspect of healing illnesses.

Belladonna's yellow eyes glinted with mischief, as they often if not always did, and Acnologia wondered if she'd slipped poison into someone's food. Like her brother Plague, the sadistic yet playful Poison dragon's skin was grey, but in no way did she seem unhealthy, her supple-looking skin having a glow about it. She, ironically, donned a doctor's white coat over a dark purple, button up dress shirt with the first three buttons undone, revealing her bountiful assets. A dark red ribbon was securely tied around her neck, with a small, rose-shaped pendant dangling from it. With a red sash acting as a belt, she also wore lighter purple, long leggings and had black sneakers on her feet. With various vials and potions clinking on her belt-sash, and one had to wonder - how many lethal poisons could she produce with the substances within the vials?

Arianna's deep blue eyes shone with intellect, yet held a clear look of disdain, the latter contrasting greatly with the gentle look of her face. She donned the simple, loose garb of a traditional shrine maiden, or _miko_, albeit dyed completely white, which painted a stark difference from her olive skin. Her straight long brown hair was kept back in a neat low ponytail with a dark red ribbon, with two locks framing her face. A string of dark blue prayer beads clinked from their place on her neck.

Iroquois, similarly to Midoriko, had long brown hair, save that hers was let loose and flowed down in soft waves to the small of her back. Her milky-white, glazed over eyes were ironically all-seeing, but detached and emotionless. She wore a Victorian-style, dark green dress with yellow accents and a simple purple ribbon was tied around her neck. Light green, silk gloves covered her arms up to her elbows, and on her left wrist resided an ornate-looking silver bracelet with a large diamond embedded in it.

Everfrost's white locks were like snow, going down to the middle of his back and looking _-what was it called?-_ stylishly messy, contrasting with his eyes of molten gold which, among the race of Ice dragons, were a symbol of his blue blood. His ice-blue dress shirt was partially covered by a smart white vest, and long, ice-blue dress pants covered his legs until they met with his white shoes. A snowflake pendant hung from his neck and a perpetual smirk was on his lips. Another symbol of his royalty was the circlet-crown he wore, made of white gold, designed to look like multiple vines curving and intertwining, with a snowflake of blue sapphires hanging from the front, resting on his forehead.

Anahita wore a skin-hugging, cropped top with a very low v-neck, revealing a large amount of cleavage, with loose sleeves that ended at her elbows. While the sleeves were made of a cobalt fabric, the part of the shirt that covered her chest was made of Anahita's shedded, ultramarine scales, allowing the shirt to shimmer and gleam in the light. She also had on a two-tiered skirt that ended mid-thigh, made of a cobalt fabric that swished with every step, with more of her ultramarine scale lining the hem of each tier. Below her skirt, she donned ultramarine tights that ended at the knee. On her feet, she had on low-heeled, cobalt slippers with ribbons that laced up to her knees, tied in a neat bow. On her arms, midriff, along her jawline and neck, and framing the outer corners of her eyes were glowing tattoos of a arctic blue that contrasted strikingly with her espresso skin, with designs reminiscent of the ocean's waves. Her eyes were also the same shade of blue as her tattoos, while her persian blue curls ended at her chin.

A chill went down Acnologia's spine as his eyes laid on the grey figure of Equilibrium, who _could _be considered as Head of the Council. A grey cloak covered most of its body, making it unclear whether or not it was a male or female. Acnologia thought that it was just that - an _it_, genderless, neutral, neither black nor white, a third party who surveyed from high above, where it dealt out judgement. What little Acnologia could see was a white dress shirt, pants and, on rare occasions, a glimpse of androgynous features and dead, colourless eyes.

Then there was Weisslogia and Skiadrum, Dragons of Light and Shadow, respectively. The former had shaggy, platinum blonde hair that reached his shoulder blades, tied with a black ribbon, and eyes like amber. He wore a sleeveless, turtle-necked cream shirt that revealed the contours of his abs, and over that an unzipped, light orange, sleeveless jacket, which had a fur trim on the hood. As always, his main accessories were a pair of black sunglasses and a wide smirk. He also donned a pair of light brown cargo pants that ended at his knees, only an inch away from his lace-up, darker brown combat boots.

Skiadrum dressed decidedly more formally. While a pitch-black, hooded cloak normally cover most of his body, today they revealed that the Shadow dragon had donned a snazzy, dark grey tuxedo, with a white bow tie. His hair was jet black, and slicked back, with a single lock of hair let loose, framing the left side of his face, with a white ribbon tied into a neat bow at the end. His eyes were entirely pitch black, the pupils, irises and even the 'whites' of his eyes looking like a deep abyss that seemed to suck out the light from around them.

The two contrasting dragons were rather remarkable, Acnologia supposed, both having a place in the Council despite their relative youth. They were hardly past their first millennium, which was quite young, considering dragons' lifespans. _(Nevermind the fact that Acnologia himself was only a little over four centuries - he'd long ago proven his battle prowess and earned the respect or fear of men and dragons alike.)_ The two, despite their elements being on opposite ends of the spectrum, were the best of friends - or perhaps it was _because_ of this that they were friends?

Acnologia certainly didn't see Arianna that way - he, quite frankly, despised his 'holy', emotionless polar opposite. The feeling was mutual, he was sure.

"Acnologia," Equilibrium spoke in its monotone voice, "You adopted a human child." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement. Igneel let out a loud guffaw, while Grandine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and Iroquois merely leered at the child in his arms, a single eyebrow cocked in curiosity. Acnologia protectively held Lucina closer to his chest as he said, "Yes, but - well, she isn't human any longer."

"What?!" Igneel shouted. Acnologia glared at him. "There's no law against it," Selene defended, and Sol nodded lazily in agreement. "But to make her a dragon-" Igneel protested. "Is per-fect-ly fine, Iggy," Everfrost cut in, using Igneel's _(unwanted) _nickname - no doubt to rile him up more. His sole hobby was to watch idiots be, well, idiotic- he said their antics were _highly amusing. _If it weren't for the fact that he found people like Igneel to be highly annoying, Acnologia suspected he would share Everfrost's point of view."Is that even possible?" Metalicana questioned, and if the dragon had eyebrows instead of studs, surely they would have been raised.

"Yes," Grandine and Acnologia answered simultaneously. Grandine continued, "He did it via a process known as Blood Bonding. Acnologia-san cut his and his child's fingers then let their blood mix." "Since she is newlyborn, she easily accepted the energies without pain, but if you were to try to turn that **Natsu** boy into a dragon now..." Acnologia paused. Grandine finished, "... It would cause him much pain, and the process might still fail. It's generally not recommended to do so."

"Then why did you do it, Acnologia?" Iroquois questioned, her white eyes meeting his own blue orbs. "The Pull," was his curt answer, "was why I adopted her. I turned her into a dragon because I plan for her to take my place as ruler of the Void should I die." A stunned silence filled the plain.

Until Sol grew tired of it, of course.

"Lemme see Lucy-chan~~" he drawled even as he snatched the babe from Acnologia. "Be gentle with her!" Selene reprimanded. "I am!" Sol retorted, then they fell into yet another of their signature senseless arguments.

"Her name is Lucy?" Grandine asked. "It's Lucina. Lucina Decadere. Would you like to see her?" Celestia replied cheerfully as she pried Lucina from Sol's hands and passed her to Grandine. This caught the attention of the rest of the dragons, who crowded around Grandine. Lucina stared back curiously.

"... I guess she's kind of cute, considering you look like every inch the heartless bastard you are," Igneel conceded, still taking the opportunity to jab at his archenemy. "He's right on the part that she looks nothing like you. Got a bit of hair like yours, though, Decadere, so I guess that's something," Metalicana stated. "Hey! Dad!" Igneel's kid, Natsu, interrupted, "What is that? It's so squishy!" "Yeah," Gajeel, Metalicana's son, agreed. The two were 2 years old- or somewhere around there. The fact that they could talk so fluently was actually quite a feat, though dragon-raised children tended to be smarter, it _may or may not_ be Igneel's son only success thus far and the only remarkable academic achievement he would make- with his father's hotheadedness and lack of social etiquette- well, lack of any etiquette whatsoever, actually. Reiner, Anahita's five-year-old son, simply hid behind his mother's legs, surveying the scene with his acrtic blue eyes. Yuki, Everfrost's daughter, and Drake, Iroquois' son, were only 10 and 9 months old, respectively, so they didn't do much but stare at Lucina. She stared back.

'Acnologia~' the Void Mother's unmistakable voice echoed in his mind. 'You should come back... Everyone's gone and set up a festival for Lucy~' Acnologia jerked in surprise.

A festival? Were his people really that glad for a princess? He felt his heart warm just the slightest bit, and he realised that ever since Lucina came, he had feeling. Since he became a dragon all those centuries ago, he could hardly remember when he'd last felt love, this warmth in his heart.

He rather liked it.

But his people were waiting. Waiting for their King and their Princess to return, so that they could celebrate. Acnologia swiftly made up his mind and took Lucina back. He stated, "My people are waiting to see their Princess."

Before they could react, he'd already re-entered the Void.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

Mag'la - no, all of the Void's residents felt their King return with his daughter. A cheer rose from the crowds of dragons-turned-human-form and Mag'la watched as his friend surfed the Void's currents and finally landed next to him on the raised platform.

"Welcome back, my King." "Less than two hours ago was the news announced, yet already a festival has been set up? My, my, our people are so enthusiastic about their princess. Should I feel jealous?" Acnologia questioned jokingly, his voice mirthful. Mag'la replied, equally as teasingly, "Perhaps, my King."

Acnologia tutted, then turned to his people. "Behold- your future Queen! My daughter, Princess Lucina!" he declares, and the cheers from the crowd grow yet louder as they clamber to see the small child. Lucina, similarly, is looking down at them curiously, before giggling adorably. A feminine squeal or two (or thirty) could be heard from the crowd.

"And now... Let the Festival of Royals officially begin!"

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

**There you go, my dear lovelies~~ 3**

**Oh, do any of you play the online browser RPG DragonFable? If you do, let me tell you this: Lucina is going to be my two favourite classes: SoulWeaver and Ascendant! SoulWeaver is 'cause if a certain SoulAlly with whom I will pair her with and a certain white-haired SoulWeaver will be a friend of hers. Ascendant because I wanted her to have a magic related to the Stars in place of Celestial magic.**

**Also, know that most Void dragons here will look like the Decaderes from DragonFable. Lucina and Acnologia don't, so don't worry.**

**That's it for today! Fave/Follow if you haven't already and don't forget to review, this time for a Oh-I-Poisoned-Someone-LOL Belladonna!**

**EDIT: 2 October 2014**

**Just changed Natsu-baka's and Gaj's ages here, then added a little here or there to fatten out this chapter. BYE BYE NOW**

**EDIT: 2 December 2015**

**I added Weisslogia's, Skiadrum's and Anahita's descriptions. Also, please for the love of Seraphimaria ignore the fact that I forgot to remove Rogue's and Sting's names in the previous chapter. (Seeing as how they're not born yet, oops. I totally forgot about that lil' tidbit.) I'll change that.**

**Someday.**

**Maybe tomorrow?**

**Maybe never, whoops.**

**You know what I'll do it now before I forget.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**\- D. Nat Kiasu**


	3. Chapter 3: Blizzard Incoming

**Chapter 3 - Of Blizzards **

_**The Pull can only be described as a mystery - the force that makes a dragon choose a human child to raise as his or her own. The Pull affects all dragons, even the ones thought of as cold and emotionless - like Metalicana or Acnologia. The Pull is also known as 'The Red String of Fate', in that it is what binds two soulmates. Now, meet Lucina Decadere - a.k.a. Lucy.**_

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

**[3 Years After, Lucina is 3 Years Old Now]**

_*Lucina's P.O.V.*_

I laughed cheerily, feeling the currents of the Void beneath my wings as I soared. I was in my fully draconic form.

Like Father, my dragon form was quadruped, and my main colour was black, but our similarities mostly ended there. Where Father's head was rounded and blunt, mine was more angular, tapering slightly towards the end, and lacking the arrow-like protrusion he had on his chin. While I did share my father's crest of sorts, I also had a pair of horns that curved downward a bit, then grew forwards. _(My horns were still small, though.) _While his eyes were circular, mine were more elongated, looking like a diamond shape, but curved, kinda like the shape of human eyes. While my wings were feathery in appearance, like Father's, where he had one pair of large, broad wings, I had three pairs of wings, much less broad in comparison to his, but lengthwise had the same proportions to me as Father's wings had to him. While my scales were similar in design to Fathers, where his were black, with blue designs, mine were black with purple decorations, and where his underside was grey, mine was lilac. One other thing we shared, though, was the location of our Mark of the Void, which was much like a birthmark, that only those of royal blood had. Both of us had our Marks on our foreheads, in both dragon and human form, but where his was blue, mine was a deep magenta. _**[A.N. I honestly have no idea how to describe the Mark, so if you need a visual of what I'm picturing, it is the Eye of Grima mark from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Carry on! Sorry for the cop-out.]**_

I pouted slightly. I was the princess, sure, and everybody knew me, Daughter of the King of the Void, but I couldn't help but feel like no one _knew _me, just plain old Lucina. The grown ups were, well, grown up- it was hard to really talk to them. Sure, they were nice, but the age difference kinda made it hard to relate. And the other kids were normally too intimidated by my status to really interact with me properly- they'd treat me like I was a porcelain doll or something, and were so careful with their words, as though the slightest slip of the tongue would make me execute them or something. I hated it. I felt lonely.

'Lucina.'

I nearly lost control and flopped out of the sky when a voice just- popped into my head. It wasn't Mama _**[A.N. Luce calls the Void Mother 'Mama' 'cause Acnologia doesn't have a mate and the Void Mother is pretty much mother to all Void creatures, so... Yeah.]**_ since this was definitely a man's voice.

'Lucina,' it called again, 'Come here.'

I gave in to the nigh overwhelming urge to find the voice and, following my instincts, angled my wings just-so and made a beeline towards the Void's surface.

_*A few minutes later*_

I hovered just by the thin, yet impassable to non-Decaderes membrane separating the Void from the rest of the Dragon Realm. The voice was telling me to go out. I hesitated. What if Papa got mad?

'Lucina, COME!'

With the voice now occupying all thought in my head, I raised my claw, gathering energy in it until it glowed purple, then slashed at the barrier, creating a tear.

I stepped through, and into the plains of the Dragon's Realm. Towards the voice.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

_*?'s P.O.V, while the above events are happening*_

Floating. I was just floating around in the Realm of Elemental Spirits. Is 'floating' even the right term? I didn't even know anymore. I think it is.

So yeah, I was floating. Well, probably. Like I said, I didn't know.

Being dead kinda does that to ya, you know? Your memories can kind of just- just- unravel, if your mind's not strong enough. I'd seen it happen, to those who were aborted, or had drowned, or were murdered, or were stillborn, or died very soon after birth. Basically those who died before their time. But there were always others who fell victim to this- amnesia, of sorts. Those who fell to illness, or died on their own terms by way of suicide, even those who lived their lives to a ripe old age- someone, anyone who had something they felt they had to do before they died, but just _couldn't_\- they could all fall victim. And with how… _ambitious _we humans are? It's both a blessing and a curse, giving us the motivation to even give a damn about life, but anyone with a dream left unfulfilled at time of death… Watch out.

It was happening to me, now. I'd died saving a teammate. It was one of the few things that I could remember, clear as day- well, kind of: I could only vaguely remember a few names, but anyway; it had been during a mission. We were a group of SoulWeavers from Edelia, Academy of Soulweaving, sent to investigate mysterious happenings occurring in the ice caves near one of the villages in the far north, where it's so cold one could eat ice cream to feel warm. Okay, probably not, but you get the idea. It was hell on earth, if hell was cold.

Why would I bother going there if it was so cold then? Well, it was rumoured that the occurrences were the results of mischievous spirits- ergo, making it the SoulWeavers' business. Anything regarding spirits, souls, ghosts, call them whatever you please- if they were dead and not where they were supposed to be, the SoulWeavers are obligated to take care of it. Now that justifying being in a cold-enough-to-freeze-your-ass-off place is over and done with, back to my story.

We were crossing the ice to get to said ice caves. And, no, there was no alternative to crossing the ice, since there was ice _literally everywhere_. And, even during wintertime, being on ice can be dangerous, and we were crossing during summer. Yes, there is ice in the North during summer. Yes, it still snows. Yes, I know you're probably not actually asking these questions. Damn, I digressed again. Like I was saying before I so _rudely _interrupted myself, we were crossing the ice during summer, because that place is so_ freaking __**cold**_that the ice is **normally **thick enough to walk on even in summer. Key word; _**normally**_.

_Not this time._

Seeing as how I was most closely connected to the element of wind, air- basically the stuff you breathe- I had the best hearing out of all the SoulWeavers in there, due to the wind just carrying sound to my ears. I was sort of scouting out in front, along with… whats-his-face… ah, yes, Gabriel… something something. Full-something?_ (It could be Fullbastard for I knew.) _He was attuned to the element of ice, and was _supposed _to be scouting for any weak spots in the ice, but he was evidently too busy jabbering to _actually _have been doing his job- either that or just too damn dumb or something, I don't know- seeing as how a faint 'crack' reached my ears as he took a step. I immediately stopped, and held out a hand to hold him back, but it was too late. One second he was there, the next he was just gone, and in his place, a gaping hole in the ice. I cursed, then ordered my SoulAlly, Ventuswill, to go back and warn the others of thin ice, before jumping in after Gabriel.

I reached him quickly, and hooked my arms around his unconscious form before beginning to swim back up to the surface, to that light in the ice. Though, it may very well have been my light at the end of the tunnel- as I surfaced to gasp for air, Gabriel suddenly started moving- no, flailing, in an attempt to get up on the ice, out of the water. I didn't have time to close my mouth- by the time I did, I was already submerged in the water again, and had already inhaled many mouthfuls of ice-cold water to both froze and burned my insides at the same time, due to Gabriel using me as leverage to get on the ice.

By the time my teammates and Ventuswill managed to pull my freezing, blue-lipped, pale-skinned body out of the water, I was essentially dead, just barely hanging on to the last dregs of my life. As I vaguely felt the ice crystals forming on my face being melted by Ventuswill's warm tears, I heard her normally cheerful, airy voice resound with mad grief as she begged, "Silver! Come on, stay with me, I do my head lolled back and I felt my heart, which had instinctively slowed in order to prolong survival in water, desperately try to pump blood back into my-everywhere else, then sputter and fail.

I was dead- be it from drowning, from the cold, or from cardiac arrest, I was dead. Yet, despite dying long before my time, I was confident that I wouldn't become an Amnesiac like many who drown do, since I had everything I wanted- reaching and graduating from Edelia, becoming a SoulWeaver, having a well-paying job, living a relatively comfortable life. I was content… or so I thought.

Now, even as I tell you my tale, I feel another memory of mine, a facet of life, dissolve and fade away. Was it my favourite colour? Food? I don't know, it's long gone, and it will never come back- neither will the one that only just dissolved. Aah, there goes another one. Once the process starts, it goes rather quickly, but you can feel each individual part of what makes you you just turn into nothingness.

I hoped that my memories of Ventuswill, my dearest friend in life, would be the last to go. Just as she'd been with me until my death, I wanted my memory of her to stay with me until I lost all of my memories. Suddenly, I was struck with the realization that she could've moved on from me, that she could've contracted with another SoulWeaver, and just forgotten all about me... The thought that she'd already moved on made my heart squeeze, so I pushed it aside. Instead, I focussed on remembering Ventuswill. She was an Elemental Spirit of Justice, since, in life, she had spent her time bringing justice to those who got away with wronging the dead. She'd told me, long ago that she'd died of suffocation, resulting in her Wind alignment. Ironic, really.

I remembered that she had been rather pretty. No, I hadn't been attracted to her _-or had I been? I couldn't remember, damn- _but I had been very close to her. For the most part, she had a humanoid form, but she had obvious difference from a typical human. _(Other than the fact that she was a spirit, of course.) _Her face was quite human, but instead of hair, she'd had a crest, of three main, large feathers that stuck out, like a fan, and other smaller but longer feathers that acted as hair, kind of. She'd a slight figure, with thin shoulders and short height. Her arms started out normal from the shoulders, but from her elbow downwards had wings, and her hands ended in large talons. Her legs, too, started off human, but ended in the feet and talons of a bird. I remember how, while she'd had a cream colouring for the most part, her feathers had been such a vibrant, bright shade of blue, like a tropical bird._** [A.N. **__**htpps:/ s-media-cache-ak0. pinimg 736x/ea/97/ eae3970db22438ef0942624f15d2a802. jpg**__** remove the spaces] **_I smiled at the thought of her.

...Who was she again? The 'her' I'd just been thinking about, had she been important? I'd already forgotten, not even the first letter of this person's name with grasp. Wait, had it been a she, or a he? But no matter how much I pondered, the mystery person's name, gender, or, well, anything about them had been entirely forgotten. This person could have been the love of my life, or my most hated archenemy, and I'd never know. Oh, well.

Heh, here I was thinking I'd be one of the lucky few who could escape such a fate, keep the memories that I'd made before and after death. So, you might think 'if you can make memories after death, after you lose your memories just make new ones!' Yeah, that can't happen. You'll forget everything; how to speak, how to communicate, how to think. Those who forgot just floated around with dead (pun unintended) eyes. They were pathetic, pitiful.

I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want to be pitied.

I felt like just breaking down and crying, since the process was unstoppable, and after I forget, I'd have forgotten how cry, how to feel. Even feeling sad or depressed was better than nothing at all. Might as well do what I still can before I forget, huh?

I'd heard that the last thing that victims remembered would be whomever they cared for most. For me, that would be me. How pathetic, I didn't really interact with many other spirits, or my fellow colleagues while I was alive, and now the last name on my lips would be my own. It was laughable, how egotistic that sounded, because I despised them, those people with egos bigger than Earthland.. Hell, especially those- I would love to just- just- Increasingly morbid thoughts ran through my head, and I chuckled rather darkly.

Ha ha ha. Thinking up torture scenes was less depressing than thinking about my soon-to-be fate. I couldn't help but sigh- I was quite the optimist, in all honesty, but how could one be optimistic about my... condition? Again, I began falling into increasingly dark thoughts.

Then, a strange, pulling feeling at my chest, like someone had- had _attached _-was that the word?- a string to my chest and was tugging at it. I couldn't decide whether it hurt or was just plain annoying.

And then it tugged really hard, and I fell to my knees, gasping for air I didn't need due to the overwhelming pain, it felt like I was being pulled apart owowow_makeitstop__**ithurts**_-

Then I was falling into nothingness.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

_*Lucina's P.O.V, starting from where we left her*_

The voice- well, the voice's owner now stood before me. I promptly transformed into my humanoid form, but my wings, tail, crest and horns remained. I knew him, somehow. I knew him, yet I didn't think I'd met him, and Papa definitely hadn't told me about him. I didn't know him, yet I did, but it was impossible that I did, and yet my mind was screaming that I knew him, but-

My head hurt. My head also told me that this person's name was Equilibrium. That was a really long name.

"Lucina," he greeted. I greeted back, shortening his name for easier pronunciation, "Hello, Libri-san!" I made sure to be polite.

I think he was kinda shocked, but his big cloak sort of covered his face- well, it covered all of him, really. _That's not fair_, I thought, _he can see me_.

"...Lucina," he repeated, then continued, "I have a... gift... for you, girl." He waved his left arm in an arc, and a boy who seemed my age materialized out of thin air. He was unconscious, I think. Cautiously, I stepped closer for a better look.

He was rather pale, like me, for starters. His hair was a silvery white and rather long, like Father's, but where Father's hair was spiky, this person's hair was straight as an arrow. It went down to about a little bit below his shoulder blades. His fringe, too, was rather long, going down to just below his eyebrows, and swept to the right. I slowly kneeled down next to him, poking his cheek curiously, then recoiling in shock at feeling that his skin was cold as ice, if not more so.

The boy shifted slightly, then groaned in pain, and I worried that _maybe _I'd poked him too hard. _(I mean, __**I**__ thought I poked him pretty gently, but maybe he was more sensitive than me…)_ His eyes opened slowly, and I saw that they were striking, beautiful ice-blue orbs, and he blinked them slowly, getting used to the light. He pushes himself into a sitting position with shaky arms. He hadn't seemed to have noticed me yet.

"Umm... Are you... okay?" I ask, but I'm hesitant and my voice sounds awkward to my ears. Hearing my voice, the boy gives all his attention to me, staring intently and leaving my question unanswered. A furious blush stains my cheeks dark red as I look away. Oh, Avatars, how _embarrassing_.

"Lucina," Libri-san called once more. I turned to look at him. He gestured for me to stand and I complied, after which he knelt down to look at me at eye level. I saw that his eyes were white. I was intrigued- what was Libri-san's element? He seemed to lack any colour. Well, except for white. And maybe a little grey in there. I wonder what he'd look like with differently coloured hair… What about pink? Oooh, or purple, my favourite colour! Maybe-

Libri-san lifted one hand to my chest, breaking me out of my daydream, and with a feather-light touch, he traced what I think was a symbol of some sort between my collar bones. When he was done, names of spells and their incantations flooded into my mind, as though some sort of mental dam had broke and let loose a flood of knowledge. I gripped my head, whimpering as I staggered back in surprise and pain. I fell to the ground, curling up into a foetal position as I continued gripping my head and struggled to stay conscious. It felt like my head was going to- to _burst_, like a balloon filled too full with water, and tears leaked out of my eyes when I squeezed them shut. "H-hurts..," I whimper. Through the pain filters a frightened, young-sounding male voice, calling out, "S-stay away from me!" I opened my eyes just the slightest bit, seeing the boy scramble to get up and away from Libri-san, then trip and fail. Libri-san is quickly upon the fallen boy, seemingly doing to him what he did to me, as the boy cried out in pain.

With the pain overwhelming me, I felt the black hands of blissful unconsciousness grip me and yank me down into the depths of sleep, and my vision faded to black.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

_*Acnologia's P.O.V.* _

I sucked in a breath as pain not my own flashed in my mind. One name immediately came to mind, and then I was up onto my feet and seeking Lucina's scent. An evolutionary trait that Void dragons had was that parents could feel what their children felt to an extent; be it happiness, love or joy… or more negative things, like grief, fear, anger and loathing… and pain, to know when their child needed them. As the child grows, this effect weakens as the child becomes more independent, but never really is gone. Even when the child is all grown up, should they feel extreme grief, pain, or sadness, their parent will feel it too, to know that their child needs them. And now, I felt waves of pain course over my mind, sending fear for my daughter's well-being rippling through my body. As I found her scent, the fear turned to dread as I found it mingled with the strangely empty, hollow yet still-there scent of Equilibrium.

No, it was not fear of it, for I wasn't scared of _anything_, nor fear of what it _would_ do, but fear of what it _**had already**_ done to Lucina. It never did anything, never went anywhere, never interacted with others unless it had some sort of business to do with them. I vehemently hoped that maybe, just maybe, I was wrong, and I could make it in time, that my daughter was safe… but the pain I'd felt from her indicated otherwise.

My dread turned into panic and fury as my draconic parental instincts went into overdrive, and I had unfurled my wings and taken flight before I knew what I was doing. Following the trail, I willed the Void's currents to blow stronger, to bring me to my target faster. I swear, if Equilibrium had left even the slightest scratch on her, Head of Council or not, I would slaughter him, consequences be damned. With every beat of my wings, I drew closer and closer, and then- then-

The bastard was in my line of vision, staring at me with those damn emotionless eyes, and there was a young boy about Lucina's age standing next to it _-more like cowering behind it-_ and my anger flared at the thought of it kidnapping another dragon's child for- for what? To satisfy its own twisted entertainment needs? I wouldn't be surprised if it was a sadistic bastard with a fetish for children's misery. My fury reached an all-time high when I saw Lucina, my Lucina, my daughter, unconscious in its arms. I felt my teeth and claws sharpen and lengthen, and I knew that my eyes had turned blood-red, with black slits in place of pupils.

"_**Equilibrium**_!" I roar, and the sound ripping out of my throat was just as loud, if not even louder, than my roar when I was in fully draconic form. I land in front of the bastard, the boy previously standing just a little behind him, took a staggering step back, lifting his arms up as though to shield his face. His scent drifted to my nose, reminiscent to that of an Ice elemental dragon, but also something else, that just couldn't seem to come to mind. Putting him to the back of my mind for now, I turned to Equilibrium, and had to physically restrain myself from ripping his throat apart with my fangs and shredding the rest of him into bloody tatters- "Calm down, Acnologia, I haven't harmed your little wyrmling. She's fine, just unconscious."

My anger and bloodlust lessen, replaced by suspicion- was Equilibrium lying? _Should I believe him? __**If so, then why in Seraphimaria's name was Lucina unconscious in his arms?! **_Even as my claws and fangs retracted, giving way to my more humanoid appearance, my eyes remain the blood-red slits they are, and I am still poised to strike.

It gestures towards the boy, then glances back at Lucina, and intones, "What I've done is only beneficial to her. Aegis here was specially picked to be revived to protect her, and the reason for her being unconscious is that she could not take the pressure of so many spells of an element different from her own being introduced into her mind."

"...Umm... W-what do you mean, 'r-revived'?" My attention was brought to the boy from earlier, whose eyes were wide with what was presumably fear, or confusion, perhaps a mix of both. It mentioned earlier that his name was Aegis, I believe. "You don't need to know that, Aegis," it replies dismissively, confirming the boy's name, as it passes Lucina to me. I grab her swiftly but gently, so as not to awaken her. Just before I take to the winds, Equilibrium stated, "You are to bring Aegis. His and Lucina's souls are interwoven," I whip around to question the meaning of that statement, but it's already gone. Aegis is blinking owlishly at where Equilibrium was previously, then at me, and the look in his eyes remind me of a startled deer.

I run a hand through my spiky hair, sighing heavily, as I will my eyes to revert to their original blue forms, with less-thin slits for pupils, which I have been told _-repeatedly-_ by Mag'la that are much less intimidating than my red "Angry Eyes", as he calls them. I reach my left arm out to Aegis, offering him my hand, angling Lucina in such a way that she was cradled in my other arm, then state simply, "Come on," I look directly into his fear-filled eyes, forcing a smile onto my face, saying, "Follow me... Aegis. You heard what it said- you and Lucina are... bound now." He hesitantly, cautiously takes my hand, and I begin gently tugging him along, letting go of his hand after his scent loses the traces of fear.

"Ah... Who are you... Sir? And what did that man mean by… uh... revived?" He asks as I unfurl my wings, now carrying Lucina with both arms, and when I glance behind me, I see that he's doing the same, albeit with a bit of the awkwardness of a newborn. I quickly take note that his wings were, while feathery like mine, were snow-white, like what the humans called angels. Again, his heritage danced at the edge of my thoughts, glaringly obvious, yet just out of my reach. "My name is Acnologia. I am King of the Void Dragons," I begin, "and Lucina is my daughter." When I finish this statement, I launch myself off the ground with a powerful jump and a flap of my strong wings. Now in mid-air, I maintain a steady height as I wait for Aegis to follow. Only now does my brain process that, despite his awkwardness whilst unfurling his wings, he seemed right at home in the air, flying just as well, if not better than average children his age. Which brought me to the question: what _was _his age? He seemed about the same as Lucina, perhaps a year or two older at the very most. I shake my head, bringing myself back to the present. Aegis is hovering beside me.

"Let's go." With those two words, I angled myself to glide towards the main city. As I fly, I muse upon my earlier thought; the boy really did look like an angel of sorts, with his ethereal looks, though his horns were really closer to that of a devil, like Lucina's, curving down then straight forward. "Woah!" Aegis exclaims behind me. I glance back at him, only to see him falling. I utter a soft curse as I prepare to shoot down before he went splat on the ground, but the wind itself seemingly keeps him safe, cradling him gently like a mother would her child. "This is so cool!" He exclaims, boyish excitement typical of young male dragons his age shining through.

He seems to be deep in thought for a second, then he declares, "Wind, take me up!" Like an obedient pet dog, the wind does as commanded. Exhilarated laughter emerges from Aegis, and an almost impossibly wide grin is etched onto his features. "Let's go, go, go~" He cheers. I huff slightly, rolling my eyes, before turning back to the city.

Ah, yes. The 'capitol' of the Void (Well, it was the only official _town _within the Void); Ynuungaap. While the more solitary dragons and the other Void elementals have built their own settlements and whatnot farther away from town, and Seraphimaria's 'priests' who lived separate from all others save the other 'priests' for- whatever reason, most of the dragons within the Void resided within the city's boundaries.

Not all of these dragons were Decaderes, as I gladly welcomed dragons from all elements, so long as they didn't cause trouble and wouldn't be inadvertently harming themselves due to being unused to the Void's decidedly somewhat harsh conditions. That meant that, no matter what, Fire dragons were very rarely let in, while Holy dragons were never granted entry to the Void; due to the bad blood between Decaderes and Fire dragons caused by the Great Dragon War, the presence of a Fire dragon would result in a fight, as I learned in the first few years after the war. The latter, the Holy dragons, would be corrupted by the Void's energy and possibly die, due to Void and Holy being on opposite ends of the elemental spectrum, or cause trouble by fighting with the resident Decaderes due to the rift between our opposite elements that spanned generations. Once, the King before me, my foster father Abelard, made the foolish mistake of letting in a Holy dragon… that day ended in the blood of my fellows, and the destruction of buildings in the town, that were thankfully restricted to a 10-metre radius of the fight.

Speaking of the city, when inside, everyone stayed in their humanoid forms, which was good as regularly switching between forms ensured that the other form was always in shape and ready for action. In their humanoid forms, it was quite easy to tell who was or wasn't a Void dragon, and from that distinguish those of royal descent.

Decaderes often had hair just a shade shy of jet-black, being more of a very dark grey, though it wasn't uncommon to see hair that was a very dark shade of green or purple locks, with the shades of purple varying from lilac to violet. Pureblood Void dragons were almost always pale-skinned, while crossbreeds could inherit other skin tones from their non-Void parent. Our bodies are often lithe and slender, the relatively more petite body size reducing the air resistance when flying in the Void, as Void winds were generally much stronger than 'normal' ones, level only with the Wind Realm's gale-force winds. Our bodies, despite the typically smaller size, hide strong muscles and high endurance and stamina. Our eyes are our most diverse point, in that they could be anywhere from lavender to lilac to midnight purple, or from sea-green to emerald or, rarely, jet-black as coals, but these black orbs were particularly beautiful as they seemed to capture the light in such a way that they glittered, they sparkled oh-so-breathtakingly. My features were quite the anomaly, having the tan skin, blue eyes, and relative bulk. While I was shorter than Igneel and Metalicana, amongst Void dragons I was pretty tall.

Void dragons also, strangely, tended to have smooth, somewhat melodic and very soothing voices, even when speaking normally - unless they were angry. This seemed to be an adaptation from a time when the Void was less tame and its winds would shriek in your ear, and parents would sing to their children lullabies passed down from the generations. Many of those lullabies were still known in current times, and were deeply integrated into Decadere culture.

Those of Royal descent, however, came from a mould entirely our own. While with similar bodies, we royals' hair are normally jet-black or, in rare cases, a shimmery shade of silver, like mine and my foster father before me. Our eyes are unique from other Decaderes- they matched the symbol of the Void, the Eye of Grima, who had been Seraphimaria's loyal protector and loving mate until his mysterious disappearance. When angered, though, our eyes would turn a vicious, almost throbbing shade of blood red. Another feature that differentiated those of royal blood from those of not, was the Mark of the Void, which was the symbol of the Void Royal Family, that surfaced on the skin of members of the royal family typically between the ages of five to ten years old, though both Lucina's Mark surfaced rather early.

Unlike some of the other dragon societies who chose their leader based off of power, Igneel being a prime example, the Void's hierarchy had it the other way 'round, being stronger than others _because _we are part of the royal family, as the royal family's genes were closest to that of Seraphimaria's, the original Void elemental. This led to them being able to harness the Void's energies to an extent larger than that of normal Decaderes.

There were four sections to the city, each part separated from adjacent ones by walls, or, in the case of the innermost part, a magical energy barrier-dome. This was due to an effort to protect the city from rabid elementals, with the less important parts on the outside and the more important deeper inside the city. Each wall had four gates, for each point of the compass, and these gates were connected to the other gates of the same direction by a large main road. _**[Author's Note: e.g. The Northern gates are all directly connected to one another via a big main road, all the Southern gates connected to one another etc.] **_Connecting the main roads to one another and giving access to other parts of the city were smaller roads that were not dissimilar to being the veins of the city. The road system was designed in such a way so that the civilians could easily evacuate their homes and reach the deeper parts of the city.

If the roads were veins, I suppose the heart would be the core of Ynuungaap, which was the central part of Ynuungaap and, well, the Core- which was to say, Seraphimaria. I suppose that it could be called a temple, of sorts. The city was built around this temple, built so long ago by their ancestors' grandfathers' grandfathers and then some. The temple was quite the marvel- the pillars -the entire place, really- were made of some creamy whitish material, sturdy enough to withstand time and the Void, and right in the centre, was, for all intents and purposes, a pit that went straight down, down to the centre of the Void. It was there that Seraphimaria resided, and due to the pure, unadulterated energy emanating from her, only those of Royal descent could fly down and tolerate the concentrations of energy. As a result, kind of hovering over the pit was a statue depicting Seraphimaria kneeling, her hands in her lap and cupping a slowly revolving cube of energy _**[A.N. It's kind of on it's corner like a diamond, I guess?]**_ and her face forever serene, her hair spilling over her shoulders, a figure for the Decaderes to pray to, to worship. As Seraphimaria was the Avatar of the Void, she was generally regarded as a Goddess of sorts. Most of the elements had an Avatar of their own, as well.

The second innermost part was called Royal Circle, due to containing the stronghold of the royal family. The stronghold was more like a mini-village on its own, with separate buildings each with their own purpose. There was one that acted as residence to the royal family's members and their personal Royal Guards, with the Royal Guard's room being directly next to that of whom they protected, both rooms being connected by a door.

Another building within the royal stronghold housed healers, kept at close proximity should emergencies occur; similar buildings were also located at the main roads, so that the ill and injured could easily and speedily access them. These buildings were collectively called the Healers' Quarters.

Once I reached the city, my first destination was to the Healers' Quarters in the royal stronghold, with a now-calm Aegis following close behind. A healer immediately was at hand; a young male, whom Acnologia almost instantly recognised as a mix between an Air dragon and a Lightning dragon, known as Tempest dragons. Sometimes, when two dragons of different elements mated and sired a child, their child's element would be a mix of the two, with spells both from their parents and spells unique to that certain combination of elements.

A combination... Of course! Aegis' evident Ice descent, with his affinity for the wind, Wind dragon wings and his feeling at home in the air despite it seemingly being the first time he flew... He certainly seemed most likely to be an Ice and Air dragon crossbreed. What were they called, again? ...Blizzard dragons, was it?

The Tempest dragon promptly introduced himself as Ukko as he gently but firmly prised Lucina from my grip. "Milord, allow me to examine the young Lady," he states softly, before quickly hurrying off to some other room. I promptly followed him, Aegis remaining in the waiting room after another nurse gently reminded that "Sorry, sweetheart, only family are allowed in".

Then I entered the room and Aegis was out of sight and pushed to the back of my mind.

Ukko's fingers were surrounded by a soft, sky-blue glow and his eyes were closed in concentration as he skimmed his fingers over Lucina slowly, searching for the problem as thoroughly as possible. His fingers paused over an area between her collarbones. His fingers' glow intensifies for a fraction of a millisecond, before disappearing entirely. After Ukko opened his eyes, he started to take Lucina's shirt off, to which I can't help but growl. Ukko merely smiles apologetically at me as he explains that he had to see what was wrong, saying, "There seems to be some sort of power-giving seal right here, recently applied from what I've felt, and I thought seeing the seal itself might give us an idea of how to -if we even should- dispel it." I finally relent, but keep a sharp eye on Ukko's movements as he makes quick work of the shirt, which was really just an oversized, long-sleeved lavender sweater with dragon scales woven into the cloth (in such a way that they were hard to see unless one was explicitly searching for them) for protection purposes. Unfortunately, that apparently didn't keep Equilibrium from her...

"Milord," Ukko called, bringing me back to reality, "This... symbol, do you recognise it?" Acnologia's gaze went to the seal and felt his anger flare. "...Yes. That is Seal of Equilibrium."

_...she could not take the pressure of so many spells of an element different from her own being introduced into her mind._

Equilibrium's words echoed through Acnologia's mind. That bastard... That had been what he meant. "Somehow, the seal gives spells to Lucina... And I doubt that it can be dispelled," I growl out. "We can take a chance, can't we, Milord?" Ukko questioned. "Fine." Ukko's hands gained a gentle white glow, but as he brought them to the seal, it reacted violently, and soon Ukko backed away rapidly, nursing burned fingers, as the seal continue to shine a bright, silvery-white light before the glow faded and the seal was once again merely gently glowing lilac. "Aah... You were right, Milord," Ukko admitted, cheeks stained a light shade of pink in his embarrassment. "...Hn. Is it alright to bring her back home?" I question, getting straight to the point.

"It would be best if we could keep the young Lady overnight for supervision... However, if you would prefer as such, I am sure one of our Healers could, conversely, stay over at the royal residence to supervise the young Lady," Ukko informed as his blush began to fade. Acnologia immediately replied, "She'll be coming back with me. I expect that you show up at the royal residence soon, with enough clothes for at least two days." "Of course, Milord," Ukko agreed, before Acnologia's words were fully processed, "W-wait, me?! Milord, a-are you sure?!" His eyes were about as large as saucers of white porcelain, and, with all the blood seemingly having left his face, he looked a similar colour to said saucers too. "I-I mean there are more- more _experienced _Healers that I'm sure am more suited-!"

"You will supervise my daughter. Good evening to you, Ukko," Acnologia stated as walked out of the room with Lucina in his arms. He ignored Ukko's protests; he was sure the young Tempest dragon would do well in his duty.

Besides, Acnologia was the King, and the King's decision was final. As he quickly left the Healers' Quarters, he could hear Aegis following him, and decided to deal with him later, when his daughter was well.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

_**Hey there, friends! Sincere apologies for the FREAKITY FRACKING late update, but I has no laptop, just a family PC, and I don't want my family reading my shit, so I type on my phone, which is unfortunately a total bitch. (Not to mention that it FUCKING DROPPED IN THE SEA SO I HAD TO RETYPE EVERYTHING ON COMPUTER which discouraged me so I kinda stopped writing for a LONG while)**_

_**More apologies about the abrupt ending, more on Aegis later. **_

_**To Tez15 from DA: Neither. Zeref will join the story soon enough. Cobra is a... I dunno. Let's just see how it goessssssss**_

_**Just to see if anyone actually reads these endnotes (other than Zivyx), here's a HUGE FUCKING SPOILER. *SKIP IF YOU DOESNT WANT)**_

_**This story is Aegis x Lucy. AegiLu? Let's just go with that.**_

_**SPOILER OVER NOW.**_

_**So, please review! And, this is just a thing of mine- don't just review asking me to "omg plsss update". I mean, I love that you guys are liking this fic, but reviews are there for the reader to give their thoughts on the chapter, maybe ask a question or two.**_

_**SO.**_

_**I'mma ask you guys questions, get to know you guys a little better. And thus, here's the first question: Lucina ain't joining FT, she's making her own guild, so what do you guys think of the guild name "Midnight Wings"? Do you like? Hate? Have an idea of your own? Leave a review and tell me!**_

_**Bye now!**_

_**P.S. Review for oversized sweaters, 'cause WYNAUT?**_

_**EDIT: 3 December 2015**_

_**I just did some editing, described Aegis and Lucina a little more, added a description for Ventuswill, and some other stuff. I'm going to go sleep now, it's like balls o' clock right now. **_

_**\- D. NatKiasu**_


	4. Chapter 4: Danse Macabre, Part 1

**Chapter 4 - Danse Macabre**

_**The Pull can only be described as a mystery - the force that makes a dragon choose a human child to raise as his or her own. The Pull affects all dragons, even the ones thought of as cold and emotionless - like Metalicana or Acnologia. The Pull is also known as 'The Red String of Fate', in that it is what binds two soulmates. Now, meet Lucina Decadere - a.k.a. Lucy.**_

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

**[3 Year Time Skip, Lucina is 6 Years Old Now, Aegis 7]**

_*Lucina's P.O.V.*_

I was _this_ close shoving my fist in my mouth, so hard was I trying to stifle my manic giggles. I did it. _I really did it!_

**_I managed to sneak out of the castle!_**

Still, traces of guilt lingered in my mind. Father would be _so _worried when he found out. He'd run Ynuungaap to the ground trying to find me… Which was why I would be quick. I would be back before he noticed. Just a quick slip out of Ynuungaap, just to look around, then right back in. Just a harmless look-see. I mean, it was partially Father's fault. He was overly protective. He rarely let me leave the castle! And the few-and-far-between times he did, I would have to accompanied by a _bagillion _guards- which was unreasonable! The people of Ynuungaap were nice. They would never hurt me. We were like one big _familie_, all our many varying families joining into one big kinship that spread across the entire town. I would be safe.

Focus, I reminded myself. I need to be quick.

I crept out of the small, shadowed alcove I had hidden myself in to catch my breath, but still remaining within the shadows. I let myself feel some pride at keeping so well hidden. Or so I thought.

"_Luce, what in Kyanos' name are you __**doing?!**_"

I felt like my heart had skipped a beat or two or ten, despite the voice being a familiar one. I calmed my breathing, then whisper-screamed to Aegis who had somehow managed to sneak up on me, "How did you find me?!" Or, well, I would've, if I wasn't used to it by now. Aegis and I were always able to find one another, no matter where we were, somehow, which A) made hide and seek not fun, B) while otherwise was a useful and comforting ability, was kind of _messing up all my plans right now. _Without turning to face him, I instead whispered, "_Why are you following me? Go back to the castle!"_ To which he responded in typical Aegis-like indignation and furious refusal, after which he repeated his question, albeit accompanied with threats of telling my Father, dragging me back to the castle, etc, etc.

"_I just want to experience the Void outside of Ynuungaap for once! You can't __**possibly **__tell me you aren't at least a __**bit **__curious?!"_

My statement was followed by some grumbling from the silver-haired male one year my senior, which I blatantly ignored as I dashed to the next alley, keeping to the shadows all the time. _Not much further now. _My sharp hearing picked up Aegis' steps as he hurriedly followed me, and I hid a smug smirk. I knew he was curious too. Just before I could make my next mad dash, he muttered right into my ear, "_If we get into trouble for this, I swear in Kyanos' name I __**will not hesitate**_ _to rat you out. Do you __**really **__still want to go ahead and do this?" _My reply was to commence afore-mentioned mad dash to the next alley. _So far, so good, _I thought. Other than Aegis, no one had seen me- well, us. It was typical sleeping time, after all. What kind of **idiot **would sneak out in _**broad daylight**_?

We soon reached the final wall that barred me from the outside world. In similar fashion to how I had snuck past the other walls, I closed my eyes, focusing my energy, surrounding myself in a gentle, dark purple glow. Then I opened them, and voila! I was gone. Or, well, more specifically, gone from the visible plane of sight. I had transformed myself into pure, unadulterated particles of Void energy, and I quickly phased through the thick wall in this form, and releasing it the second I was sure I was out of sight. It took a lot of energy to do, and having done it multiple times already, I was feeling a little drained. I would stop to recharge my energy before I explored the outside world a bit, so that I would have just enough energy to phase through the walls on my way back home. Aegis, too, solidified next to me in similar fashion, save that he had broken himself down into particles of air. Despite his previous apprehension, he now looked at me with a breathless grin, I returned it- we were really out of the capitol!

Then, taking a good look at our surroundings, I took his hand for support. I knew that the Void was vast, but now that I was seeing it with my own eyes… the black, purple and magenta landscape was endless. Above, the pseudo sky was pitch black, like it always was, but it wasn't oppressive. No, with the star-like specks of glowing white crystallized energy emitting gentle magenta light, the darkness instead seemed welcoming. When my gaze slowly travelled down, the black of the outermost areas of the Void**[A.N. Ynuungaap is at the centre of the Void. Think of the Void like a sphere of sorts- when in the centre, look up and you'll see the outer layers]** gradually turned to purple of the middle areas, before finally fading to the magenta of the central area of the Void. And, spread about randomly, hovering as though suspended in time, were islands similar to that which Ynuungaap was based on that floated at varying altitudes, ranging from small to large, though none compared to the humongous island that was the capitol.

And yet, despite knowing I had to be quick, that I could only look around for a bit, that I didn't have time to go far from Ynuungaap… my gaze, again and again, would always end up on one particular island. It was larger than most of the islands that were at similar distances from the capitol, but was otherwise unremarkable. Still, even against logical thinking, I felt drawn to the island.

_"L-Luce! Where are you- __**what are you doing?!**__"_

Aegis' frantic semi-whisper shouts made me realize that I had unfurled by wings and taken off subconsciously. Against my brain's screams to _go back __**now, **_I made a beeline to the island. With my manipulation of the Void's winds, I reached it in a matter of minutes. As I drew my wings back in, I took in the strange, off-white, gnarled tree trunks rising from the ground, with gently glowing, paper thin leaves ranging from dark magenta to violet to lilac. Small, floating orbs of yellow light shone weakly through the veritable forest. Not too far away, I heard the noise of running water. It was serene, and beautiful. I felt compelled _not _to speak, as though speech would shatter the beauty of the forest. I began walking deeper into the forest in a daze, my steps rustling the amethyst coloured grass carpeting the area. I needed to reach the centre… to meet them… _Meet who?! _my brain screamed at me, but it seemed muffled. _Everything _sounded muffled, save for the atmospheric rumble of the running water and the rustle of the grass. Was someone calling me? _No… it doesn't matter… I need to reach the centre… _My steps quickened.

I walked for… how long…? I shook my head, trying to clear it, but it was like a heavy fog had settled in, burying my thoughts. _It didn't matter anyway. Nothing mattered. __**I needed to get to the centre… **_I broke into a run, and soon _-was it soon? How long had it been, really?- _I reached a clearing. I closed my eyes, feeling a gentle breeze gently muss up my hair and dance lightly on my skin, and when I opened them again, I was greeted with the sight of a person with ethereal beauty. A tall, thin figure sat on the shore of the river that was no doubt the source of the the sound of running water. They had long, spindly limbs, with pale, almost translucent skin stretched across their simultaneously angular yet dainty features. Their iridescent hair was long, so long, reaching the ground and continuing to spread out on the grassy floor of the clearing like a web. They wore a long-sleeved robe of some sheer material, and their feet were uncovered. But my eyes were focussed on their own, large, almost impossibly large wholly black orbs that took up half their face, that seemed to absorb the light, that were, too, focussed on me.

_Dear child…_ a soft, breathy voice like wind drifted to my ears as the figure slowly, gracefully got to its feet, seeming to float to me. We were soon barely a few steps away from one another, and now the distance decreased by yet another step as I drifted towards them, and their hand was then on my face, their skin feeling like silk, and I closed my eyes. _Dear child… sweet child… _Their caress became a vice-like grip, and I cried out as I felt my skin tear, but I couldn't open my eyes. I realized with a shock I couldn't feel my abdomen anymore, and… still I couldn't open my eyes.

I suddenly felt light-headed, and swayed. I felt weak, empty…

_Foolish child…_ _**delicious child…**_

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

_*Aegis' P.O.V, a little earlier...*_

I finally reached the island Luce seemed so determined to reach. The second I landed, though, I felt like flying right back.

It was a land of horror. Pale corpses of creatures of all kinds, from animals to humans to Avatars-know what else, were suspended from countless towering black trees, if they could be called that. While having thick trunks, they quickly tapered and split into impossibly thin branches that connected to the branches of nearby trees, creating a grotesque web-like system with the corpses hanging from the branches. The corpses weren't just pale, it was like they had all the colour drained out of them, save for, somewhere, on every corpse, a large, ragged wound that throbbed a bloody red. The wound, while in varying places on all the corpses, all were three, wide ragged lines parallel to one another, like some monster had ripped the colour out of the bodies. Yet, curiously, the grass was spotless, free from blood spatters of any sort. But there was one glaring detail, or perhaps more like lack thereof.

_Luce wasn't there._

I felt nauseated at the thought of Luce walking past the array of dead bodies, deeper into this… this hellhole… I choked back a whimper at even coming close to the corpses, much less accidentally touching them while I ventured deeper in. I took a step back, then two, then stopped. Luce… Luce was in there… and she had been acting so weird once she looked at the island before we flew here… I shooked my head in confusion… what was going on? _I am just a kid… I need someone grown-up to deal with this… __**But Luce needs my help now! **_I steeled myself, before running into the forest, veering right and left madly in an attempt to avoid touching the corpses. Almost instantly the air carried a heavy scent of blood, and spatters of blood were appearing across the path, becoming rapidly more common the deeper I got, and then I collided with one of the corpses, and it was all I could do not to scream. I collapsed to the ground, knees having buckled, whimpering madly as the corpse's glazed over, wholly white eyes stared uncomprehendingly at me. _No… I don't have __**time **__for this! _

I grit my teeth and got up, pushing past the corpse, and all others after it, running as fast as I could, blocking out all thought except _I need to get to Luce faster. _The unending mass of trees suddenly ends, and I am completely unprepared for the grotesque scene before me. Even more corpses, ranging from almost colourless to looking sickeningly recent and full of colour, hang from a tree rising from the centre of a lake of blood, save that these are still dripping blood, slowly, filling the area with a steady _drip, drip, drip_, like a horrid, morbid imposter of a light drizzle. The large lake breaks off into many, many trickles of red that go beneath the ground when they reach the edge of the clearing, and I am filled with the sickening thought that lifeblood of all these corpses are what keep the horrible trees alive, and bile rises in my throat. But my attention was drawn to the eldritch abomination standing over an unconscious Luce.

It has a vaguely humanoid figure, with countless long, spindly limbs extending from its back, each topped with three, long claws that were like obsidian, glistening grossly from fresh blood. It had pale, translucent skin stretched thin over its lanky, thin frame, revealing the contours of its ribcage, its shoulder blades, all of the bones within its inhuman frame were easily seen, even at a glance. It has long, brittle-looking hair that reached the floor, continuing and submerging into the lake of blood. Its hair is iridescent, yet dull-looking, becoming stained red with the many trickles of blood on the ground where it comes into contact with the floor. I felt paralyzed with fear, but seeing that thing stand over Luce… I steel myself, and manipulate some of the blood in the lake into sanguine shards of deadly-sharp ice. I thrust out my hand, and the bloody ice follows suit, following my train of thought and slicing through one of the thin limbs whose claws were getting too close to Luce.

The monster lets out a cry, sounding like a high-pitched whine; a shrieky, breathless woman's voice; a deeper, gravelly man's voice and a almost-too-low-to-hear growl that sounds like it was coming out of a beast from hell all layered over one another and mixing to form a horrible sound to the ear. It whips its head around, and I can't help but shiver and whimper at the sight of it. It had a heart vaguely resembling that of a human, but twice the size, and being partially exposed. Half of the bright bloody red organ emerged from the centre of the monster's chest, throbbing grotesquely. Its cheeks, eyes, almost entire face seemed sunken, hollow, and its jaw distended grossly far from the rest of its head, revealing a maw full of innumerable dagger-sharp fangs that were all at least the length of a finger, and might have been some other colour at some point, but were all stained sanguine now. A disgusting, arm-long tongue hung out of its maw, slimy and pink. Out of everything, though, its eyes horrified me the most; they were pitch-black, bottomless abysses that seemed to suck the light out of the surroundings, glinting with inhuman intelligence, madness and a macabre thirst for blood and death.

Then its already terrifyingly wide eyes widen further, and it turns back to Luce for a split second, before turning to face me fully, roaring in its horrible voice, "_**yOu IdIoT cHiLd! yOu MeDdLiNg LiTtLe BrAt! HeR sOuL iS gOnE nOw BeCaUsE oF yOu!" **_Then it smiles horribly, its many teeth somehow fitting together, and continues lowly, "_**lOoKs LiKe I jUsT hAvE tO eAt **__**YoUr **__**SoUl InStEaD!" **_

It begins crawling towards me at speeds I was unprepared for, and when it swings one of its many limbs at me, I barely manage to dodge. I still cry out in pain as the dagger sharp claws dig into my chest, dragging up to my left shoulder. I thanked Kyanos for my luck in escaping a lethal blow, and quickly unfurl my wings and take to the air, one arm, gripping my wound in a vice grip to try staunching the massive flow of blood. It roars something unintelligible and begins climbing the massive tree, while I keep try to keep flying higher, but I begin feeling lightheaded. And I drop slightly, losing just a little altitude.

That was all it took.

Suddenly I was trapped in a cage of claws, brought right in front of its face. I begin to hyperventilate, and I try to struggle but just couldn't find the strength to. "_**fOoLiSh, IdIoT cHiLd… YoU sHoUlD nEvEr HaVe InTer-" **_It is abruptly cut off, violently shoved to the side by a blur of black with such force the limb holding me gets severed. As I fell to the ground, I saw with relief that it was Acnologia… yet simultaneously felt chilled to the bone as the sight of him, a visage of bloodthirsty fury that I had seen only once before, at a much smaller scale when I first met him 3 years ago… Before he could strike the creature again, it lets out a raspy laugh, then it, along with the horror forest vanishes, leaving an island barren save for Luce's unconscious form on the ground.

_**Luce!**_

Before I can get up and go to her, Acnologia is already at her side, and I felt even more dread when I heard his frantic whispers, his desperate voice cracking with grief, and my eyes fill with tears as I realize. "_No no no no no no no_, Lucina _**please **_don't do this to me, come on my süß, schöne engel, _wake up, __**please…**_" I rush over to Luce's side and am greeted with the sight of her normally pale skin now a deathly shade of alabaster, and three large, ragged rips in her abdomen now lazily leaking out her black Decadere's blood, a wide pool of it surrounding her like a wreath of death. I fall to my knees, digging the heels of my palms in my eyes to staunch the flow of tears to no avail. Next to me, Acnologia, dressed in a simple shift meant for sleeping now stained black, begins keening wildly, mad with grief.

The thought of such a strong-willed man known for being rather emotionless display such raw grief filled me with guilt. _I should __**never **__have agreed, I should __**never **__have let Luce go, __**why didn't I stop her…**_

_**WHY DIDN'T I STOP HER!?**_

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

_**OKAY DO NOT KILL ME PLEASE**_

_**THIS IS A VERY LATE HALLOWEEN CHAPTER**_

_**THIS IS NOT THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER, IT'S JUST THAT IT IS LIKE REALLY LATE AT NIGHT AND I REALLY WANTED TO POST A CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU PRECIOUS FOLLOWERS**_

_**SO**_

_**I DECIDED TO PULL A BOOK-TO-MOVIE**_

_**AND SPLIT THIS INTO 2 PARTS**_

_**OKAY?**_

_**OKAY.**_

_**THIS IS END WELL MY PRECIOUS BABIES **_

_**DONT YOU WORRY YOUR LIL' HEADS**_

**_I LOVE ALL OF YOU GOOD NIGHT_**

_**-D. NatKiasu**_


	5. Chapter 5: Danse Macabre, Part 2

**Chapter 5 - Danse Macabre**

_**The Pull can only be described as a mystery - the force that makes a dragon choose a human child to raise as his or her own. The Pull affects all dragons, even the ones thought of as cold and emotionless - like Metalicana or Acnologia. The Pull is also known as 'The Red String of Fate', in that it is what binds two soulmates. Now, meet Lucina Decadere - a.k.a. Lucy.**_

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

_*Acnologia's P.O.V.*_

For the first time in a long, long time, the entirety of Ynuungaap was quiet. I remembered the last time such a deathly silence filled the capitol… A little over four centuries ago, a little after I had transformed into a dragon… all of the city's residents, Decadere or not, had been in grieving or respectful silence after the death of my foster father, King Abelard, and all of the other loyal soldiers who'd fought alongside him in the Great Dragon War.. For three entire days, communication was limited to whispers, raspy breaths that would be hard even for a dragon to hear, as was Decadere tradition.

Every time a Decadere dies, Ynuungaap goes into silence of grieving for three days. One day of silence for the deceased's family, who lost a loved one, and for the deceased to leave the Underworld to speak with their family if need be. The next day for the entirety of Ynuungaap, as the community had lost a friend, and for the deceased to ascend from the Underworld to finish any business, or to speak with friends. The last day for Lady Seraphimaria, who lost a child, and for the deceased to come to terms with their death if need be, and afterwards to finally cross the River Styx and officially join the Underworld, where they would be treated accordingly. From there they would serve their time; all spirits would have to stay for at least one human year, but with every sin they committed their time would increase accordingly. Small, superficial things that hurt nobody would often be entirely excused, or at the most add on a day to their sentence; slightly bigger sins would get a week at most. As sins got more grievous, the judgement system would get more complicated; causing the death of another out of self-defence, or under the control of others would get a month; murdering in cold blood would instead result in a century of purgatory. Stealing out of necessity would get a far lesser sentence than stealing out of greed, and so on. After serving their sentence, humans would be given the offer to reincarnate, or to ascend into the Realm of Spirits; elementals such as dragons would be additionally offered to merge with their respective Avatar, who from there would do with them as they wished.

That is, that would be the process the soul went through if they could.

For that, I was eternally grateful to Aegis, even if I would never admit it; he'd distracted the Soul Eater long enough to let Death collect Lucina's soul, and for Acnologia to arrive and scare of the damned monster. For if a Soul Eater consumes one's soul, they are forever stuck within the Soul Eater- they wouldn't be able receive closure, they wouldn't be able to reincarnate, they wouldn't be able to do anything. They would be forever trapped within the Soul Eater's gut, and even if the Soul Eater were to be slain _-which in itself is a damn-near impossible feat-_ the soul would be too corrupted to enter the Underworld, and could only wander the Realms in hopes of finding someone who could cleanse them. These corrupted souls were called 'Devils', and were often too full of the Soul Eater's spite for the living to interact with a living being without harming them. Devils could also take over someone's body, corrupting it to fit them, and become corporeal, which would increase their power exponentially but remove any hope they had of entering the Underworld.

The thought that my Lucina, my süß, schöne engel could become such a horrible thing made me sick to my stomach.

I will away my tears and glare at my reflection in the mirror, my current clothes just another painful reminder that she was gone. As according to tradition, I had donned her favourite colours; gone was my ragged and worn black cloak and chain of my lost fangs, replaced instead by another cloak similar in design, brushing against the floor and with a high collar, but made of a black velvety material on the outside, and lined with purple silk on the inside. I'd also tamed my hair enough to tie it, using the velvet, jade-coloured hair ribbon Lucina had been wearing that day. Being Lucina's father, I'd had to contribute items to grant to her, to give her something familiar to have when she went to the Underworld; out of all the things I had, my old cloak and fang necklace had been what I'd given to the undertaker, since I always had them with me. For once, I was also wearing a shirt, which I normally found too restricting, a simple, black, button-up dress shirt with long sleeves. I'd also swapped my normal pair of baggy, dark blue pants to a pair of purple dress pants. Now dressed, I grabbed the bouquet of dragon roses _-Lucina's favorite flower-_ before leaving my room. As I quickly descended the stairs, I encounter Aegis, who looked absolutely miserable.

He, too, was dressed in Lucina's favourite colours, being her closest friend. He'd donned a white dress shirt under a purple vest, with matching purple dress pants. His hair was messy, which was a rare sight, and his eyes were red from crying. Lucina's death had had its toll on the boy, who seemed to blame himself. He'd taken it hard; the entire three days of silence, he'd locked himself in his room- today, the fourth day after her death and the day of her funeral, was the first time the boy had left his room, and he looked like he hadn't been taking care of himself.

The boy's ice blue eyes met mine for a fraction of a second, filling with immense guilt, before he quickly averted them and resumed his staring contest with the ground. Seeing the normally confident and playful Blizzard dragon be reduced to a husk of his former self tugged at my heartstrings. Berating myself for going soft, I called out to him as began hurriedly shuffling away. He froze, before stiffly turning around, head still bowed as I made my way to him with large strides. I noticed that, ever so slightly, he was shaking, and his fists were clenched hard enough that his knuckles were white. I heave a sigh _-I seemed to be doing it a lot nowadays- _and kneel down in front of him, noting how his already rigid posture becomes only more stiff, and still he refused to meet my eyes. I firmly grip his chin, jerking his head upwards, and stare into his ice blue eyes with my own, darker blue ones. As they begin welling up with tears, I murmur, just loud enough for him to hear, "It's not your fault."

He squeezes his eyes shut, the tears now making their descent down his cheeks, and he utters in a shaky, hoarse voice, "B-but it _was _my f-fault, sir. I… I should've stopped h-her, I s-should never have let her leave Ynuungaap, I-" At this point, he was now very obviously shaking, and the tears were now rolling down his cheeks at alarming speed, and I cut in harshly, "It was not your fault, Aegis. If anyone is to be blamed, it's that damned Soul Eater. And myself," the latter part I admit reproachfully, then continue softly, "Back then, when Equilibrium managed to get its hands on her, I have to admit I got scared. I wanted to protect her, so I barred her from her freedom. I thought that it would keep her safe, if she stayed in the capitol, but I didn't factor in the fact that she would _want _to leave eventually." I inhale, then continue in a more steady voice, "I should have known better than to cage her in like that. She's always had that desire for adventure, that free-spirited part of her." Aegis was sniffling, and while his tears had slowed, he was still trembling pathetically. I grit my teeth, then quickly bring him into my arms, gently stroking his hair as I often did to Lucina, and repeat into his ear, saying it wasn't his fault, then continuing softly, "It was my actions that I thought would protect her, that led to her wanting to sneak out, and thus get caught by that Soul Eater. If anything, you saved her, Aegis. Had you not distracted that Soul Eater, her soul would have gotten consumed. Thanks to you, one day, she might just get reincarnated and get a chance at a better life, one that she can live to the fullest."

I inhale again, then mutter softly, so softly, two words that I said to damn near _nobody_, "Thank you."

Even though his tears were staining my cloak, I keep holding him, murmuring comforting nothings into his ear, stroking his hair, until his sobs and shivers cease. He pulls away, but not before whispering words of gratitude, and then awkwardly apologises for ruining my cloak. I wave off his words as I get up, then, as I exit the building, I remark, "Clean yourself up. You wouldn't want Lucina to see you in this state, would you?" He sniffles, furiously shaking his head, then running off, taking the stairs two at a time, presumably to his room to clean himself up.

I stare at the spot he stood for a moment, then turn and leave.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

_*Zeref's P.O.V.*_

I quickly enter the capitol, dodging the guard's view, and soon I am walking down the large main road, which was oddly empty. While I didn't come to Ynuungaap often, I knew from my previous visits that the main streets were always bustling. But now, nary a soul was in sight, save for the occasional person dressed in all black, making their way closer to the centre of the city. Making a decision, I quickly stride towards the nearest one, ensuring that the hood of the cloak I was wearing was covering most of my face, then tap their shoulder.

They turn around, revealing themselves to be a male Decadere with emerald eyes and lilac locks. I question, "Excuse me, I just returned to the capitol, may I know where everyone is going? What happened?" His eyes become downcast, and he heaves a sigh, then whispers barely loud enough for me to hear, then hurries off. Meanwhile, I was stricken, and stood in the same spot, shook to my core by his words.

"_Princess Lucina passed four days ago, murdered by a Soul Eater. From what I hear though, King Acnologia managed to stop the monster before it consumed her soul. Segne ihre Seele, kann sie haben sicher die Unterwelt zu erreichen." _While I didn't understand the sentence he'd said in the Decadere's language, I'd understood everything else loud and clear. The little girl I'd met last year, who had been so innocent and sweet that I had to struggle not to care for her, was dead.

_**Dead by the hands of one of my own creations.**_

I remembered with clarity, when I'd created the Soul Eaters, a type of demon, so, so long ago, in the hopes that I could be killed by one. I remembered my disappointment when one of them tried to kill me and consume my soul, only for it to shriek and dissolve into dust, my soul returning to my body. I remembered the pain of dealing with the injury it had dealt to me for almost a year, and having to conceal the disgusting black scars with a glamour. I remembered when I'd met Lucina.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

_It was a pleasant day. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and, with nary a cloud in sight, the sun was out in full force, yet it also wasn't uncomfortably hot. I'd woken from yet another restless sleep, feeling just as drained and fatigued as I had before I'd fallen asleep. For a few minutes, I simply sat there, leaning against the trunk of the tree I'd rested against, then pulled myself to my feet, plan in mind._

_I summoned my energy, eyes closed in concentration. Then, they flew open, my normally black irises having turned blood red, with a singled black rings surrounding my pupil. Under my breath, I muttered in the language of the Decaderes, __**"Die Schwarzer Drache im Buch der Apokalypse, der Prophet des Endes, um meinen Ruf zu antworten. Acnologia, komm zu mir!" **__While I was in no way educated in the language of the Decaderes, I knew what I'd uttered, Acnologia having translated it to me years ago when I first contracted him. _'The Black Dragon in the Book of the Apocalypse, the Prophet of the End, respond to my call. Acnologia, come to me!' _While summoning him as as easy as just saying his name, using the entire incantation would consume less of my energy._

_I leisurely made my way to the largest clearing on Tenrou Island, as it was where we usually met. As I strolled, I mused upon my reason for calling him; normally, the only thing I would feel from Acnologia's end of our empathy link was bloodlust, with few and far between breaks of the killing aura. Yet, for the past five years, it had been quite reversed; his episodes of bloodlust were few and far between, with most of what I drew from him being happiness, which in itself was a surprise, and more shocking still, __**love**__. I had reined in my curiosity for long enough, and now I simply had to know what had occurred for the emotionless dragon to feel as such. It wasn't like I had anything else to do; being an immortal gave one a hell of a lot of time to do anything they wanted. _

_Reaching the clearing, I was mildly surprised to see Acnologia in his humanoid form instead of his fully draconic form. He was sitting cross legged on the ground in the clearing, eyes trained on me, filled with irritation. As I walking to sit in front of him, I took note of another presence I had never sensed before, of what seemed like a child, hiding amongst the trees. I sat down in a languid movement as Acnologia growled out, "What took you so long? You know I don't like to wait." I replied smoothly, "It wasn't I who was late, it was you who was early." His eyebrows and tail twitched in annoyance, and he snapped, "Let's get to the point. Why in the Void Mother's name did you summon me, Zeref?" _

Always with his precious 'Void Mother", _I mused, before replying, "Why are you so happy?"_

_He actually seemed stunned for a moment, his eyebrows rising up, before he composed himself and growled out, in threatening tone, "I don't see how it's related to you, Zeref." I tut, leaning back with my hands for support, then state boredly, "I won't let you leave until you tell me. I have all the time in the world, after all. If you leave, I can just summon you back." His eyebrows begin twitching again, more this time, and his tail is slashing from one side to another, and he seems to be contemplating something, growling under his breath in annoyance. I smirked, amused that I'd gotten such a strong reaction from him, and then the smirk slides off my face as I hear a young and distinctly feminine voice cry out, "Hey! Don't bully Father!"_

_A young girl, petite even for her age, with purple eyes and jet black hair, save for a thick streak of silvery-white, storms in front of me, standing between Acnologia and I, arms akimbo and a failed attempt of an intimidating look on her face. In my stunned state, all I can process is the fact that this girl referred to Acnologia as __**Father**__. As far as I knew, he was unmated, so the only way was for him to adopt a human child, which in turn made no sense considering his hatred of mankind, and the fact that the little girl had a tail and three pairs of wings similar to Acnologia's, which were definitely __**not **__human. _

_I snap back to reality with a resigned sigh from Acnologia, who reprimands the girl in a gentle tone, "I told you to stay out of sight, Lucina." "But-" she exclaims, defiant, but I cut her off, directing a harsh question to Acnologia, "You have a daughter?! Why was I not informed?!" The girl turns back to me, about to say something, when in a blur of black and silver, Acnologia has tackled me to the ground, straddling my waist, clawed hands gripping my throat hard enough to pierce the skin, eyes a bloody red. His voice reduced to a rumbling growl, he threatens, __**"If you even think about laying your hands on her, I may not be able to kill you, but I will make the rest of your days a living hell."**_

_I struggle to speak, but his vice-like grip prevents any sound from leaving my throat. _

_Yet, his grip loosens in shock as the aforementioned little girl tackles -or, more accurately, tries to but fails very miserably at doing- Acnologia, who remains unmoved. The red begins bleeding out of his eyes, revealing the original blue, and his claws begin receding as he gazes at the little girl- Lucina, was it?_

"_Father, get off of him! Just 'cause you're my father doesn't mean you can bully him!" She scolds him. He gazes at her for a few more moments, Lucina matching his gaze with a glare that isn't threatening in the slightest. Then, to my surprise, he relents with a sigh, standing up and getting off me and stepping back, but still glaring down at me as I sit up, rubbing my sore and no doubt bruised throat. In an instant, the little girl is next to me, prying my fingers away from my neck to inspect it with a frown, and I let her, not really knowing what else to do. She frowns, then pets my head, of all things, muttering a soft "there, there, mister," before storming off to Acnologia, staring up at his much taller form, and scolding him again, "Father! That wasn't necessary! You injured him, and that's not very nice! Say sorry!" Again, he stares at his… daughter -I still hadn't quite wrapped my mind around that- and in my still slightly stunned state, all I can really think is that, firstly, this girl must be suicidal, and secondly, that her articulation and pronunciation was remarkably good, considering how she looked like she was no older than six. _

_I only get more stunned as Acnologia sighs again, turns to me, then says a very insincere-sounding "sorry." Lucina huffs, apparently irritated by his insincerity, then walk back to me. "Are you okay, mister?" I nod, still not entirely sure I wasn't hallucinating or something, and she smiles brightly, a large grin that splits her face in two, then says chirpily, "That's good! My name is Lucina. What's yours, mister?" "...Zeref," I mutter after a pause. "Okay, Mister Zeref, you're now my Großer Bruder, so Father can't hurt you anymore, or else I'll cry," she pauses to stick out her tongue at Acnologia, then turns back to me and continues, "Anyway, I don't think Father will hurt you anymore. He can be a big meanie sometimes, but he's really a big softie, and super duper nice!"_

_At this point, Acnologia's cheeks and pointed ears are stained red at her comment, and he averts his gaze when I glance at him, but he seems to be muttering under his breath. "C'mon Mister Zeref, get up! We're going to bring you to Großer Bruder Ukko back home, and he can heal you right up!" I blanch at this point, shaking my head furiously, and Acnologia walks to her side, and states, "Lucina, there's no need for that, engel." _

_But she's adamant about it, and soon I am riding on Acnologia's back as he flies in fully draconic form, Lucina flying ahead in draconic form as well._

"_You certainly have a… unique daughter, Acnologia. I didn't know you had a mate," I mutter. He growls back, "I don't. I adopted her. Before you ask, she used to be a human but I turned her into a dragon." My eyebrows arch in surprise, and I decide against asking him why. Instead, I question, "What did she mean by… grosser brooder?" He replies curtly, "It means 'big brother'. She has a habit of adopting people like that. She calls all the grown-up dragons in Ynuungaap her aunts and uncles, if not older brother or sister." "She's, uh… very… different from you," I state. When he replies, his tone is fond, "Indeed. She's practically my opposite. She is kind, caring, loving, to literally everyone, even strangers. She has a strong sense of justice, as you have seen. She'd hardly hurt a fly. Even for a five-year-old, she's remarkably open minded." I remain quiet, pondering over the anomaly of this seemingly completely pure-hearted being, and how Acnologia was her parent. _

_Soon, we are within the Void, and Acnologia morphs back into his humanoid form, as does Lucina, and unceremoniously drops me to the ground. Lucina grabs my hand firmly, dragging me along the large main streets of Ynuungaap, greeting everyone who walked by with a smile, and they all smile back. They greet Acnologia, who is trailing behind, with more reverence and respect, before going about their business. We walk until we are within the Royal Circle, where I had never been within before, and then leads me to a large building. We enter, and I see many dragons bustling about. Soon, a young-looking male dragon approaches us, a large smile on his tanned face as he spots Lucina. She greets him enthusiastically, "Hello Großer Bruder Ukko!" Ukko, as he seems to be named, smiles affectionately, pets her head, and greets back, "Hello, Princess."_

_Ukko has shaggy, dusty blond hair, cut short but with two longer locks framing his face and a jaggedy fringe. He has a kind face, all gentle lines and smiles, with bright yellow tattoos of lightning bolts along his jawline. He would look intimidating if it weren't for his kind face; he as tall and moderately bulky, with noticeable muscle on his bare arms. He wears a sky blue tunic, sleeveless and high-collared, that goes down to his knees, with slits on both sides from waist down. The tunic has a yellow trim, and is plain save for a design of a head of a roaring dragon emblazoned on the chest. He has on pastel yellow, baggy pants that go down to his feet, with white bandages binding the pants tightly from the ankle up to halfway up his calves, and on his feet are simple yellow sandals._

"_Großer Bruder, Father accidentally hurt Mister Zeref here-" I mentally scoff at 'accidentally "and I need you to heal him for me. Please?" She requests politely, and once again Ukko smiles at her, before turning to me. "Alright, come with me," he says, gentle but firm, and Lucina drags me along with her to a ward. Ukko is standing next to a bed, and gestures for me to sit. I perch on the edge of the bed, tensing as he reaches for my neck and gently prods it, examining it. By now, Acnologia has caught up, and is leaning against the doorframe. His hands are lit by a sky blue glow, and I feel a warm, friendly energy flow through me, while my neck is struck by a slight itchy sensation. I automatically sigh as Ukko pulls away and the warm feeling vanishes, then I feel my neck- no puncture wounds whatsoever, and it didn't feel sore._

"_Princess, if you don't mind, I'm sure that Mister Zeref here is pretty thirsty after all that. Do you mind getting him a drink?" He shoots me a glance that says to play along, and Lucina smiles widely again, hopping off the bedding and running off somewhere. His smile drops, and he sighs, turning to Acnologia. "No offense, Your Highness, but please refrain from such violence in front of the Princess, please? I'd hate to have her be negatively influenced in such a way," he states in a polite but strained tone. Acnologia is silent, then nods and responds with a curt, "Hn." Ukko nods, then strides off to the opposite side of the room, bustling about as though searching for something. As I begin to slide of the bed, he calls out, "And __**you**__, are not going __**anywhere **__until I'm done with you." He soon returns, with a bowl of water, a cloth and bandages, the former two of which he promptly uses to clean up the dried blood on my neck, then taking a length of the latter and bandaging my neck, firmly tying it. As he pulls away to put back the items, he answers my yet-unasked question, "Before you ask, the bandages are to protect the area. While I have healed it, the new cells are still sensitive. By the way, these are magical bandages- you can't remove them until you're completely healed, no matter how much you try, and when you're healed they'll dissolve away." _

_Just as he finishes his sentence, Lucina come running back, holding a disposable cup of- something. She promptly hands it to me, and chirps, "That's a fresh, hot cup of my favourite, peppermint tea! I didn't know exactly how you'd like it, so I just put in a little bit of milk and honey." I take a hesitant sip, then another, and another. The drink's warmth was soothing, and the amount of milk and honey was just right, perfectly complementing the tea's taste. "Alright, I'm done here. Thank you for being such a dear, Princess," Ukko says, then leaves the ward. I take it as a cue to leave, and hastily slide off the bed, shuffling to the door, where Acnologia stops me with a hand to my chest. "My previous statement stands. Hurt her, and you'll face my full wrath," he utters softly, then lets me go. I hear Lucina reprimanding him again for 'bullying' me as I hurriedly leave._

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

I'd been walking as I reminisced, and as I returned to reality, I was at the back of a large crowd in the Royal Circle, all garbed in black and silent. I remove my hood, then begin walking through the crowd that recognises me and parts to make a clear path. There, leaning upon a pedestal, was an opened coffin, revealing Lucina's small, prone form. She is dressed in a simple sundress the exact shade of her eyes, with a black sash tied in a bow at her waist, and black flats are on her dainty feet. She was also wearing Acnologia's signature black cloak, which she seemed to tiny compared to, with his fang necklace hanging on her neck. She looked so peaceful, her face serene and eyes closed, almost as though she was merely sleeping, and her wound from the Soul Eater's attack was nowhere to be found, either hidden by glamour or her dress. A bouquet of strange-looking black-and-purple roses has been placed into her arms.

My gaze drifts to Acnologia who was kneeling before the coffin, head bowed, with four dragons I'd never seen before standing by him, three adults and one child, all dressed in purple and black and with grief evident on their features. I begin, "I-"

"Leave," he says quietly, so quietly I almost don't hear him. He still faces the coffin, still with his bowed, still kneeling. I try again, "Acnologia, I-"

He cuts me off once again as he slowly rises to his feet, "Leave. Now, Zeref." Despite the bloodlust beginning to flow from our empathy link, I try again. "Acnologia, please, I-"

He turns his head so that one single, blood red eye is glaring at me, and says quietly in a bone-chilling tone, "Leave now, Zeref. You are unwelcome here." Somehow, this quiet tone of his was far worse that him shouting at me. I retort desperately, needing to apologise to the little girl whose life I indirectly stole, "But-"

He whips around to face me entirely, chest heaving, as he states, once again in that soft, bone chilling tone, "It is your fault she's dead, you bastard. You created those damned Soul Eaters. Leave, now." The bloodlust flowing off him in waves is almost overwhelming, but still I try again- it wasn't like he could kill me, anyway. "Acno-"

Before I can even finish my first word, he is before me in a flash, punching me to hard I fly back a few metres, landing on the ground hard. I get up, dazed and stumbling slightly, as his entire body trembles, presumably from refraining himself. "Leave," he whispers, then continues, "Our contract is done. You may summon me only one more time in the future, but that's it. Leave, Zeref, before I do something drastic." I want to speak, but he continues with one last statement, "Lucina… wouldn't want me to _bully _her _Großer Bruder._" He spits on the last two word with venom, and one of the four dragons that had been standing by him, a female with a gold hooded cloak and grey skin, steps forward, laying a hand on Acnologia's arm, her eyes sad. He meets her gaze, then sighs, turning back to the coffin and once again kneeling before it.

"Just… leave, Zeref. _Please._" He sounds so broken with his last word, I just stop trying to speak. I pull up my hood, turn around and leave.

**-This is the almighty Linebreak-**

_**Hello, my precious readers! So nice to see you again. The long-awaited chapter 5 is hereeee!**_

_**For followers who followed long ago, please go check out the previous chapters, specifically chapters 1 to 3, which are the ones I edited. I changed more than I thought I would, and I think y'all should read the chapters.**_

_**Sadly, this chapter turned out longer than I expected, so Danse Macabre will have to be split into three instead of two chapters, ugh. I feel horrible.**_

_**Again, please don't worry! Everything ends well! (Except for Zeref, ufufu.)**_

_**I hope I have written the grief realistically enough, while I have lost family members I was close to, since they lived in different countries from me, I couldn't attend their funerals, so I'm not sure if I have captured the essence that one feels at a funeral, since I've never been to one.**_

_**Review for a heartbroken Acnologia! (Ufufu, I'm so evil.)**_

_**Au revoir! (I hope that's how its spelt, oops. Its balls o' clock and I have to go to sleep, so I currently am to lazy to check if that's the right spelling.**_

_**Also I'm sick, which sucks. I'm always so tired and my throat hurts like a bitch, and I can barely breathe with my blocked nose, and also ugh coughs. *cries***_

_**Ok, I'm done rambling.**_

_**Much Love, **_

_**D. Nat Kiasu**_


End file.
